


Ищи что хочешь

by Mikao



Category: Dom v Kotorom | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сфинкс не в силах справиться с одиночеством; он отправляется в путешествие на Изнанку, чтобы отыскать человека, от которого отказался давным-давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть Тигра

_Может быть, тот лес — душа твоя,  
Может быть, тот лес — любовь моя...  
Н. С. Гумилёв_

_Мэв попыталась представить себе, какие сказки могла бы рассказывать большая хищная кошка.  
«Дети Ананси»_

 

В Чернолесе было тесно и пасмурно.  
Вода булькала под пирсом, мокро хлюпала шинами на ржавых цепях. Пляж был завален мусором после шторма, на песке лежали мотки бурых водорослей и обкатанное волнами бутылочное стекло. Здесь удушающе пахло солью, и скелет двухэтажного навеса словно бы на глазах съедался коррозией.   
Сфинкс, глядя на море, стоял на вершине лестницы. Город ему не нравился. Только здесь, на пляже, дул ветер, и было видно небо от края до края. В городе же тесные улицы наползали друг на друга, застывали на перекрёстках толпами гудящих машин, и тучи ложились пушистыми брюхами на крыши многоэтажек. Здесь, на Изнанке, наступала осень. По переулкам гуляли сквозняки. По вечерам редко и жалко светились неоновые вывески, и проносились с рёвом Серолицые и Спиридоны на мотоциклах со снятыми глушителями.  
Сфинкс подумал было спуститься на пляж, но там шаркал метлой замшелый, злобно косивший глазом старик. Сфинкс ушёл искать ночлег.  
Город встретил его голодным мяуканьем кошки и захлёбывающейся мелодией шарманки на углу площади Зелёных Звёзд.  
На улице Разбитых Кирпичей Сфинкс свернул в бистро. Дверь перекрасили из жёлтой в синюю. Сфинкс сразу узнал запах мокрых тряпок и жареной картошки, заметил, что на стене вместо одной картины с морем и парусником теперь висят две. Он протолкался в очереди. Здесь совсем одуряюще пахло горячей едой, и Сфинкса замутило.  
\- Что заказываем? – с неодобрением спросила желтоволосая девушка с раскосыми глазами. Наверное, видела, как он толкался.  
Метла, вспомнил Сфинкс.  
\- Рыжая всё ещё здесь работает?   
Метла смотрела на него отсутствующим взглядом.  
\- Ну.  
\- Мне нужно увидеть её.  
Левая щека Метлы была покрыта ожогами и сильно припудрена. Она почесала её, подумала и махнула рукой:  
\- Обойди стойку. Осторожнее, там ведро!..  
Сфинкс так и не понял, узнала она его или нет.   
Его провели в жаркую грохочущую кухню. Тут сильно пахло средствами для мытья посуды и было светло от белых халатов поваров.  
Рыжая мыла тарелки в огромной, заполненной пеной раковине. Её худые руки утопали в блестящих перчатках, чёрная майка была перетянута грязным передником. Сфинкс подошёл, тронул её за плечо. Рыжая резко обернулась, как будто ждала нападения. А, может быть, и ждала, откуда Сфинксу было знать.  
\- Ничего себе, - протянула она. – Снова ты?  
Она смотрела на него, как на человека, которого видела два раза в жизни.   
Она на самом деле видела его два раза в жизни.  
\- Снова я. Привет.  
Рыжая отряхнула руки – пена полетела клочьями.  
\- Ну чего ты приходишь? – тоскливо спросила она. – Говорила же тебе, я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не знаешь. Могу я остаться у тебя?  
\- Нет.  
Сфинкс вгляделся в её тёмные черничные глаза.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Она посмотрела в сторону и вдруг быстро, украдкой улыбнулась. У неё были яркие зубы и тёмные губы в трещинах, веснушки на носу и острые скулы. Она выглядела на тридцать, но от этой улыбки помолодела и стала краше.  
\- Он пришёл, - шёпотом сказала она. – Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе? Прекрасный Принц. Я так долго его ждала! Толстый совсем вырос. Они сейчас, наверное, свои сказки записывают. Ты же знаешь, Толстый обожает чужие истории.  
Значит, Лорд нашёл её, подумал Сфинкс. Долго же он.  
\- Я рад за тебя, - честно сказал Сфинкс и погладил Рыжую по волосам. Та отпрянула, глядя недовольно.  
\- Ты наглый, - сказала она. – Ведёшь себя так, словно мы знакомы всю жизнь. А ты приходил всего два раза! Приходил и исчезал, бродяга!  
Сфинкс развёл руками – длинными, сильными, со странно тёмными пальцами и вытянутыми ногтями.  
\- Я тебя спас, - напомнил он. – От этих… как их… грязномордых?  
\- Сама бы справилась, - буркнула Рыжая, но было видно, что ей стало совестно. – Извини, Сфинкс. Иди куда-нибудь ещё. У тебя есть деньги?  
\- Есть, Рыжик, есть. Передавай привет Лорду… то есть Прекрасному Принцу.  
Рыжая пристально смотрела на него. Сфинкс подождал, не скажет ли она что-нибудь, не дождался и пошёл к выходу.  
\- Сфинкс!  
Она налетела на него сзади, и Сфинкс от неожиданности смахнул кастрюлю со стола. Кастрюля с грохотом рухнула, на них обернулись. Рыжая вытолкнула Сфинкса в коридор, оттащила подальше от дверей и застыла, таращась на него и приоткрыв рот.  
\- Ты что? – спросил Сфинкс. Вдруг схватил за плечи и заглянул ей в лицо: - Ты всё-таки видела его?  
\- Нет, не видела я твоего слепого оборотня. Но я видела Лес.  
Из кухни кто-то высунулся, загородив свет, и посмотрел с любопытством.   
\- Кыш, - сказал Сфинкс, и некто, обидевшись, исчез. – Рыжик. Ты попала в Лес?  
\- Если бы я попала в Лес, я бы здесь не стояла, - мрачно ответила Рыжая. – Кажется, это был сон. Ну, знаешь, иногда вспоминаешь что-то и не можешь понять, было это на самом деле или только приснилось.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я только сейчас поняла. Там была тропа до болота, а над перекрёстком стоял дуб. Большой, очень старый, с изрезанной корой. Он весь был изрезан, до самых верхних веток! Там были всякие странные слова и детские рисунки. Выглядело это жутко.  
Глаза Сфинкса застыли – осколки яркого зелёного стекла.  
\- Там всякое написано, - говорила Рыжая. – «Я заблудился на тропе койотов», «На болотах поёт голодный Вендиго», «Козлище с тысячью младых ждёт тебя на втором этаже»… Странно, да? Какие этажи в лесу?  
\- Что там было? – выговорил Сфинкс, и Рыжая аж присела под его взглядом.  
\- Кошка с человеческой головой, - быстро сказала она, - и надпись рядом: «Старый Глупый Сфинкс, приманки для волков продаются в клоповнике. Не ходи босиком в полнолуние, наступишь на слизня».  
Между ними ватным одеялом опустилось молчание.  
\- Клоповник? – спросил Сфинкс. – Волк? Забавно. Ещё один волк, надо же.  
\- Ты что-то понял? – недоверчиво спросила Рыжая, и Сфинкс, засмеявшись, чмокнул её в макушку. Рыжая зашипела и врезала острым локтём ему в грудь.  
\- Ничего, - выдохнул Сфинкс, прижимая ладонью солнечное сплетение. – Ничего не понял, честно говоря. Надо наведаться в Клоповник.  
\- Ну и иди, - пробурчала Рыжая. Подумала и вдруг сказала: - Слушай, ну ладно, если хочешь, пойдём ко мне, но только если не…  
Сфинкс смотрел на неё с нежностью. Рыжая под его взглядом замолчала и насупилась.  
\- Чего ты?  
\- Не буду мешать вам с Лордом, - сказал Сфинкс. – Может быть, загляну через пару дней… если к тому времени меня не съедят или я не потеряюсь.  
\- Не броди в полнолуние, Сфинкс! – прокричала Рыжая ему вслед. – Тем более в Лесу! Понял?!  
Он помахал ей и исчез в полутьме коридора.

С зелёного неба опускался вечер. Море скрывалось в сумерках, становясь полосой черноты за домами.  
Сфинкс шагал вдоль трамвайных путей мимо тихих серых домов. Безвкусные новостройки пожирали старые дома с тяжёлыми арками и утопленными колоннадами, но каким-то образом мраморные и гранитные морды чьих-то фамильных чудовищ всё ещё скалились над вывесками магазинов и пластиковыми навесами. Как будто их уже убирали много раз, но они вылезали вновь, как вредная, неизлечимая кожная болезнь.  
На улице было пусто. Наверное, вечер не нравился никому.   
Клоповник стоял на отшибе, на границе лесополосы, когда-то бывшей парком, и квартала старых домов, в которых больше жили крысы и совы, чем люди. За ним тянулось шоссе и синие в сумерках ветреные пустыри.  
Клоповник был зданием без возраста. Громоздкий, бестолково увешанный пристройками, местами замазанный свежей краской, местами чернеющий трещинами и обнажившейся каменной кладкой. Он нависал над каждым, кто приближался к нему, грозясь рухнуть всем своим нелепым тяжёлым телом и раздавить. Черепица давно проросла травой и деревцами, она съезжала на хмурые стены, как старая шляпа. По карнизным трубам ползла пушистая ржавчина. Окна были разных форм и размеров, где-то разбитые и заклеенные газетами, где-то целые и неимоверно грязные, а на третьем этаже пять окон подряд были заполнены цветными витражами. К дверям под узорным навесом вела разбитая лестница – у нижней ступеньки спала, раскинувшись, собака. Сфинкс прошёл мимо заросших бурьяном и колючками клумб. В таких зарослях должен быть фонтан, затянутый тиной и пахнущий цветущей стоялой водой. Он там и был. Над шиповником виднелась слепая мраморная голова фонтанной девушки.   
Сфинкс видел, что на ступеньках кто-то сидит. Прямо посередине, как-то так, что обходить неудобно, остаётся или перешагнуть или спрашивать разрешения пройти.   
Когда Сфинкс подошёл ближе, тёмная куча на ступенях пошевелилась и недобро уставилась на него. Это был человек, поросший оранжевой шерстью. Толстый или просто очень большой, в тяжёлой армейской куртке и почему-то босиком. Из шерсти торчал нос и сверкали мрачные тёмные глаза. Человек что-то держал в руках. Это что-то остро и неприятно взблескивало.  
Сфинкс остановился перед ним.  
\- Мне перешагнуть тебя? – спросил он. Человек неприязненно посмотрел на него и поколупал корявым пальцем под носом.  
\- Три года не лез, а тут явился, - буркнул он. – Что, дома не сидится?  
Сфинкс удивился:  
\- Мы знакомы?  
\- Нет, - ответил оранжевый и отполз в сторону, освобождая проход.  
\- Ты знаешь Слепого? – спросил Сфинкс.  
\- Сказал же, нет. Тебе надо было туда? Вот и иди.  
Сфинкс прошёл. Там, где сидел оранжевый, остались разноцветные пятна.  
Дом пах старьём и клопами. Это был неизбывный запах, который не исчез бы ни после уборки, ни после ремонта. Возможно, он не исчезнет даже после того, как Клоповник снесут и на его месте поставят новый дом. Сфинкс окунулся в этот запах, распознал в нём множество оттенков – влажные доски, мышиный помёт, сгнившая обратная сторона картин, лежалые яблоки, – и многое понял об этом месте, даже не пройдя дальше холла.   
\- Регистрация вправо по коридору, - сказал оранжевый с лестницы. – Не наступи на тролля.  
Сфинкс заглянул в ответвление от холла, похожее на кишку. Там было темно и не было троллей. Тем не менее, Сфинкс шагал осторожно.  
Регистрация обнаружилась за окном, которое, судя по виду, сто лет назад пробили в стене пушечным ядром. Сфинкс остановился перед ним и вгляделся в пыльную муть. В дыре была видна давно пустая комната с лохматыми облезающими обоями, чёрным полом и снятой картиной в углу.  
\- Мне нужно остаться здесь, - сказал Сфинкс в эту живую пустоту.  
\- Надолго? – спросили из пыли и жидких теней у стен.  
\- Как получится.  
В комнате помолчали.  
\- Иди в третью. Там всего четыре человека.   
\- А где третья?  
\- Второй этаж, седьмая дверь налево от лестницы. Не зайди в шестую. Или съедят, или провалишься.  
Сфинкс не стал уточнять, куда он провалится.   
\- Заплачу за три ночи вперёд, - сказал он, и в комнате захихикали.  
\- Наберёшь шишек в Лесу и заплатишь, мальчик.  
Сфинкс перегнулся через обломанный зубастый край. Со стены слетел прозрачный мотылёк. Тот, кто был в комнате, смотрел пристально и насмешливо. Сфинкс понял, что на вопросы ему не ответят, и ушёл на второй этаж. На обратном пути по коридору-кишке он всё-таки увидел тролля и обошёл его, прижавшись к противоположной стене. Тролль дрых, раскинув замшелые лапы. У него была чёрная бездонная пасть, он пах штукатуркой и грибами, которые вырастают на чердаке с дырявой крышей.   
Седьмая дверь ничем не отличалась от шестой, и Сфинкс задумался, сколько народу провалилось куда-то или было съедено. Он постучал в седьмую. Затем, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл. Над дверью прошуршало, и ему на голову свалился ворох мокрых листьев. Сфинкс отпрянул и начал отряхиваться.  
\- Он попался! – в восторге завопили из комнаты. Сфинкс вытащил колючий жёсткий лист из-за шиворота и заглянул внутрь. Там сидели на полу и низких кроватях, кто-то жевал сухой даже на вид бутерброд.  
\- Как только мы услышали, что к нам идут, Улитка сбегал за листьями, - похвастался тощий, чёрный, как головёшка, человек в красной безрукавке и намотанных на голову разноцветных платках. Улитка – кудрявый, светлоглазый и застенчивый, похожий на молодого принца из всех на свете сказок, - улыбнулся и пошевелил растопыренными пальцами.  
\- Кажется, в листьях были жуки, - сказал Сфинкс и почесался.  
\- Про жуков не знаем, специально не ловили.   
Сфинкс поискал глазами свободную кровать.  
\- Спать будешь с Трепачом Гои, - распорядился чёрный и ткнул пальцем в костлявого шрамастого парня с татуировкой на шее. - У него кровать шире, чем у остальных.   
\- Привет, - басом сказал Трепач Гои.   
\- Не обижайся, но я лучше поищу матрас, - ответил Сфинкс, и Трепач пожал плечами:  
\- Без проблем.   
\- А ты кто? – спросил чёрный. – Прыгун? Себя помнишь?  
Это было неожиданно и странно, но Сфинкс вспомнил, что здесь, на Изнанке, о Прыгунах и других бродягах все знали и не стеснялись говорить.   
\- Помню. А что, много беспамятных видел?  
\- Постоянно приходят, смотреть жалко.  
Сфинкс скинул рюкзак у кровати Трепача, встал, опираясь на спинку. На него смотрели с любопытством, и Сфинкс не закрывался, позволяя разглядывать себя.  
\- Ты как, имя своё говорить будешь? – не унимался чёрный. – А то вон тот ушастый так и не сказал, как его зовут.  
\- Заткнись, - сказали от окна. Сфинкс пригляделся и увидел на подоконнике тщедушную фигуру с просторными ушами.  
\- Меня зовут Сфинкс, - сказал он. – И я ищу кое-кого.  
На него уставились выжидающе. Приманки для волков, вспомнил он. Здесь продаются приманки для волков.  
Он не видел никаких приманок, поэтому приходилось спрашивать. Сфинкс вспомнил Курильщика с его прямой, как топор, манерой задавать вопросы. В данный момент он чувствовал себя Курильщиком, и это было неприятно.  
\- Кто-нибудь знает Слепого? – устало спросил он.   
\- Нет, - ответил чёрный. – Хотя погоди, какого слепого? Тут есть один слепой старик, живёт уже третий месяц. Седой, похож на жабу. Он?  
\- Нет.   
Трепач Гои стругал деревяшку, Улитка смотрел на Сфинкса широко раскрытыми серыми глазами, человек на окне кривил губы и чесался за ушами. Чёрный горел желанием помочь.  
\- А тебя как зовут? – спросил Сфинкс у чёрного, и тот ярко и зубасто улыбнулся:  
\- Ананси. Из-за сказок. Я писатель.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Не веришь?  
\- Верю, - ответил Сфинкс. – Много уже написал?  
\- Пока нет, - признался Ананси. – Зато много рассказал. Но я знаю, что это не считается.  
Он сказал это - и Сфинкс сразу вспомнил последнюю Ночь Сказок. Неузнаваемый голос Слепого, его руку на своём животе, волосы, задевающие щёку. Они лежали рядом, но Сфинкс ловил себя на сомнении, Слепой ли рассказывает историю. Всё тогда было слишком странно. Сомнение было достойно Курильщика.  
Дался ему этот Курильщик!..  
Если бы Ананси жил в Доме, он бы знал, что рассказанные истории считаются.   
\- Ладно, пойду осмотрюсь, - сказал Сфинкс. Подумал, закинул рюкзак на плечо. Ананси вскинулся:  
\- Обижаешь! Мы что, стали бы рыться?  
Сфинкс пожал плечами.  
\- Слушай, лысый, это плохая идея. Сейчас самое бурное время. Кто-то только что вернулся с заработков, кто-то уходит. А тут ты. Осматриваешься.   
Сфинкс вышел в коридор, и Ананси злорадно заорал ему вслед:  
\- И жрать тебе никто не даст!

Клоповник наполнялся звуками и оживал, как вампир с приходом темноты. Сфинкс побродил по третьему этажу, взобрался на четвёртый, но там было пусто и пыльно, и он ушёл.   
На первом, как понял Сфинкс, жили бродяги с детьми. Он заметил несколько маленьких дверей, выходящих прямо во двор. Двери были как будто сделаны гномами. Сфинкс попытался заговорить со встреченными обитателями Клоповника, но от него отмахивались.   
\- Слепой старик живёт во второй, - ответили несколько раз, и Сфинкс решил, что лучше самому посмотреть на этого старика, чем услышать о нём ещё от десяти человек.  
Вторая комната вопреки всякой логике находилась на четвёртом этаже. Чёрная от времени лестница скрипела и разве что не качалась под ногами Сфинкса. С перил скалились выцарапанные звериные морды. Когда Сфинкс поднимался в первый раз, он насчитал двенадцать морд, теперь их стало восемь. Сфинкс задался вопросом, куда же убежали остальные.  
На четвёртом этаже пахло гниющей тканью и плесенью. Здесь были высокие окна, непрозрачные от грязи, и старые картины в тёмных рамах. Сфинкс прошёл мимо ряда наглухо запертых дверей. На очередной была криво нарисована зелёная цифра два, и Сфинкс постучал. Ему громко прокашляли в ответ.   
\- Я могу войти? - спросил Сфинкс. Внутри стали кашлять так, что Сфинкс вошёл побыстрее, надеясь застать ещё живого человека.   
Комната была залита холодными сумерками. Сфинксу показалось, что он нырнул в стоячую воду. На полу громоздились горы тряпья и сломанных вещей, лежал матрас под балдахином от шикарной кровати. На матрасе задыхались. Сфинкс подошёл ближе и увидел гигантскую кашляющую жабу.  
\- Кто... пустил сюда кота? - спросила жаба и заперхала. Сфинкс смотрел. Сумерки искажали истинный облик вещей, но Сфинкс сморгнул и прищурился.  
На матрасе, держась за грудь, лежал толстый бородавчатый старик в полосатых кальсонах. Его борода водорослями расползлась по всему лежбищу, и старик явно был не в силах собрать её воедино. Он не выглядел умирающим, но кашлял так, словно собрался за пару часов избавиться от своих лёгких.   
\- Я ищу моего слепого друга, - сказал Сфинкс.   
\- Не меня ли? - удивился старик.   
\- Не вас.  
\- Тогда зачем ты пришёл ко мне? Брысь. Я не кормлю кошек.   
Сфинкс молчал. Старик сел и поёрзал, удобно устраивая пузо на коленях.   
\- Ну?   
\- Кто-то в этом доме должен подсказать мне, как найти его, - сказал Сфинкс. - Но я понятия не имею, кто.   
\- Интере-есно. Может быть, ты думаешь, что у слепых своя сеть связи? Может быть, у нас есть тайный орден?  
Что-то такое Сфинкс и подумал. Он сел на корточки, и его снова обмануло зрение - он увидел огромную полосатую жабу со слепыми желтоватыми глазами.   
\- Тогда просто скажите мне, кого здесь стоит спрашивать.   
Старик стал сматывать свою бороду.   
\- С чего ты решил, что здесь тебе должны подсказать?  
\- Увидел во сне.  
\- Не ври.  
\- Это был не мой сон.  
\- Вот, - удовлетворённо сказал старик. - Теперь правда. Только ты недавно ушёл от того, кого стоит о чём-то спрашивать. Ты всегда такой идиот?  
Сфинкс помолчал.  
\- Вы о ком?  
\- О Пауке, конечно. Сейчас он знает больше всех, потому что все сказки и истории принадлежат ему.  
Паук, подумал Сфинкс, кого из тех, с кем я разговаривал, звали Пауком?  
\- Так что катись отсюда и приставай к Ананси, - заключил старик, гулко кашлянул и сплюнул на пол. - Не трогай старого бедного сеннина.   
Сфинкс встал. Что-то медленно проплыло перед его носом. Водоросль.   
\- Ты ещё здесь? - булькнул старик. Сфинкс быстро вышел за дверь и ушёл искать Ананси.  
На пороге третьей Сфинкс поймал тщедушного человека с просторными ушами.  
\- Ананси ушёл куда-то, - буркнул он и попытался пройти. Сфинкс, увидев, что в комнате пусто, заступил дорогу.  
\- Эй, - сказал он, - он мне нужен.  
Тщедушный раздражённо покосился на Сфинкса и наступил ему на ногу.   
\- Он бывает на чердаке. Или в городе. Или ещё дальше. Уйди с дороги!  
\- Наверное, мне стоит начать с чердака, - сказал Сфинкс, взял тщедушного за шкирку и оттащил от своей ноги. - Как ты думаешь?  
\- Да, да, - хрипнул тщедушный, вывернулся и убежал в глубины спальни. Оттуда, целя Сфинксу в лоб, прилетела свечка.  
\- Там дыры в полу! - с ненавистью крикнули из спальни. Сфинкс подобрал свечку и поблагодарил за заботу.  
\- Постараюсь вернуть, - пообещал он. В спальне бессильно выругались.

Чердак Клоповника походил на глотку кита, способного проглотить корабль. Свет не проходил даже из слуховых окон. Не успел Сфинкс войти туда, как на него свалилось что-то тяжёлое.  
\- Ананси, ты где? – позвал Сфинкс.  
\- Его здесь нет.  
Сфинкс остановился. Пламя плясало жалкой точкой на фоне чернильного мрака.   
\- Кто ты? – спросил он, начиная злиться.  
\- Не рычи, мальчик, - сказали из темноты. Кто-то ворочался там, расшвыривая старьё и грохоча ботинками, сопел и скрёбся, продирался на свет. К Сфинксу. Сфинкс вытянул свечу вперёд и увидел косматую голову, нос, торчащий из зарослей, и тёмные недобрые глаза.   
\- А где Ананси?  
\- Везде Ананси, - недовольно ответил оранжевый. – Здесь всюду сказки и выдумки, значит, он везде. Зачем он тебе? Лучше я помогу. Я редко вру. Только когда сижу в засаде, я вру. Я говорю тем, кого собираюсь съесть, что меня здесь нет.  
Сфинкс понял, что в этой пыльной чердачной темноте его только что могли съесть.  
\- Как ты мне поможешь?  
Оранжевый протопал мимо и пропал. Возник сбоку, глянул и пропал снова. Он кружил вокруг Сфинкса, как будто ему не стоялось на месте. Сфинкс смотрел перед собой, расслабившись, даже свечу опустил. Он слушал тяжёлые шаги и дыхание оранжевого.  
\- Ты хочешь съесть меня?  
\- Я не ем родственников. Пусть даже дальних, - ответил оранжевый. В его голосе был жар джунглей и запах свежей требухи.  
\- Где мой друг? – спросил Сфинкс. Воск капал ему на кожу. – Где Слепой?   
\- Иди в Лес. Может быть, найдёшь.  
Сфинкс стиснул зубы. Выдохнул.  
\- Так он всё-таки в Лесу?  
Оранжевый остро глянул, наморщил нос.  
\- Я знаю, что в Лесу живёт оборотень. Чёрно-белая собака. А, может быть, волк. Худой волк. Я в них не разбираюсь, в этих шакалах.  
Сфинкс улыбнулся, услышав про чёрно-белую собаку.   
\- Да, кажется, это он.  
Оранжевый затих в темноте. Эта тишина навевала мысли о кошке, замершей, обернув лапы хвостом.  
Смогу ли я попасть в Лес, подумал Сфинкс.  
В конце концов, так ли ему это надо? Лес – место Слепого. Ему не может быть плохо там. Сфинкс придёт туда, как чужак, будет бродить в сумерках чащи, наступать на пузатые грибы, валиться в овраги и путаться в гирляндах мха – и всё потому, что он чужак.  
А ещё Лес может забрать у него руки.  
Как Дом забирал что-то у тех, кто лез в него, не принимая правил.  
\- Старый глупый Сфинкс, - прошелестели из темноты, и это не был голос оранжевого-Тигра. – Маленький глупый человек. Ты боишься Леса? Его плотного ветра, лилового тумана и зарослей колючек на склонах оврагов, в которых живут змеи?  
Сфинкс понял, что на самом деле боится не этого.  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое Лес? – спросила темнота, плетя паутину вокруг свечи. – Это место, где нет воды, по которой могут пойти круги. Как ты думаешь, Лес отпустит твоего слепого друга?  
\- Я не собираюсь его забирать, - ответил Сфинкс, и эта ложь тяжёлым камнем легла в его душу. – Я только хочу увидеть его.  
Темнота засмеялась хором тихих голосов. Это были голоса старых чердаков, дальнего угла под кроватью и давно закрытых комнат.  
\- Лес растёт в нём. Откуда ты узнаешь, кто будет говорить с тобой – Лес или он?  
Сфинкс вспомнил Слепого. Это был образ, вплавленный в память. Движения и голос. Его зрячие пальцы. Ломкий профиль на фоне окна, серая муть глаз и чёрные патлы до плеч. Его животные повадки, грязный рот и вечно в кровь сбитые ноги. Его жадность и безразличие. То, как он уходил в себя, слушая музыку, и сбивал пепел с сигареты Сфинкса. Сфинкс вспомнил его всего и ужаснулся во второй раз, поняв, что во всём этом был Лес, а он этого не видел.  
\- Я узнаю, - выдохнул он. – Никто на свете не узнает, кроме меня.  
\- Хорошо, если так, - откликнулась темнота-Ананси. – У меня было много приятелей и мало друзей. Понимаешь, я всех обманывал. Разве я виноват, что они не могли отличить мою правду от моей лжи?..  
\- Заткнись, Паук! – рявкнул Тигр. – Ему надо в Лес, вот и пусть идёт! Оборотень сожрёт его. Оборотни всегда так делают.  
Сфинкс подался к нему, и Тигр вздыбил бороду.  
\- Слепой ничего мне не сделает, - выплюнул Сфинкс. Он знал, что всё может быть не так, но тех двоих в темноте это не касалось. Эти старики, эти чудовища из забытых легенд мыслили своей особой жестокой логикой. Они ничего не знали о Слепом. Они знали только об оборотне с зелёными глазами, но у всего в мире есть обратная сторона.   
\- Может быть, - сказал Тигр, - может быть, это ты съешь его. Ты же Сфинкс.  
Ананси хихикал и напевал джаз. Паутина вспыхивала, опускаясь близко к огню.   
Сфинкс развернулся и пошёл туда, где, по его мнению, находилась лестница с чердака.  
На втором этаже из коридора на балкон вели высокие двустворчатые двери с тёмно-медовым стеклом. Стекло было похоже на янтарь из шкатулки давно умершей старухи. Сфинкс увидел высокую сутулую фигуру Трепача Гои – как будто на балконе стояла сама смерть, только без балахона. Гои обернулся на звук его шагов и вдруг приглашающее помахал рукой. Сфинкс вышел на балкон, и после тесноты чердака небо опрокинулось на него, как перевёрнутое море, закатное и бесконечное, с первыми звёздами и лохматыми облаками над горами.  
Трепач Гои оглядел Сфинкса, потянул носом воздух и сказал:  
\- Кажется, ты был в очень интересном месте.  
Сфинкс по привычке вытерся щекой о плечо. Спохватился, соскрёб паутину с уха.  
\- Разговаривали с Ананси? – догадался Гои. Сел на перила, и с них посыпалась труха. Сфинкс напрягся и начал караулить, когда перила обвалятся, и Трепача Гои придётся ловить в полёте.  
\- Да. И с Тигром.  
\- Ананси много говорит, и обычно неприятные вещи. Но лучше слушать его, чем Тигра. Тигр приведёт тебя в темноту. Он боится огня, ты знаешь это?  
Сфинкс внимательно смотрел в худое тёмное лицо. На шее Трепача темнела татуировка: богомол со сложенными лапками. Молится.   
\- Скажи, Гои, как мне попасть в Лес?  
Гои поперхнулся дымом и засмеялся:  
\- Я не знаю, Сфинкс. Даже если бы знал, у нас с тобой совсем разные пути. Ты большая кошка.   
\- А ты?  
\- А я старый богомол. Живу в траве, смотрю в небо и знаю всё о земле. Но не о Лесе.  
Сфинкс задумчиво изучал своё отражение в глазах Трепача Гои. Глаза были тёмные, зеленоватые. Не земля, а болото.   
\- Когда-то мне сказали, что я сильный, - поделился Сфинкс. – Что передо мной открыты все двери. Теперь я занят тем, что ищу эти самые двери, которые только меня и ждут.  
Гои достал из-за уха самокрутку и протянул Сфинксу. Сфинкс покачал головой.  
\- Как знаешь, - пожал плечами Гои. – После этого у шаманов лучше получалось находить двери.  
\- Мне и так хорошо. Всё хорошеет и хорошеет.  
Гои потянулся, выгнув спину и задрав плечи. Он был длинный и костистый, как будто собранный из сегментов. На его тёмной рубашке хаки были в непонятном порядке раскиданы африканские зигзаги и ромбы. Он нагнулся вперёд, покосился на Сфинкса, и тому захотелось потереть щёку, словно взгляд Трепача Гои оставил след. А Гои вдруг спросил рассеянно:  
\- Знаешь, как ловить волков?  
Сфинкс замер.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. Гои изучал его из-под жёсткой чёлки. – Зачем мне ловить Слепого? Я что, собираюсь сдирать с него шкуру и делать себе шубу?  
\- Не знаю, что ты собираешься с ним делать. Да и не интересно мне. Но всё сложнее, чем ты думаешь.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, как ты считаешь, он всё ещё помнит тебя?  
Уходя с балкона, заполненного небом и дымом сигарет Гои, Сфинкс вспоминал Лес в прозрачных глазах Слепого.

В холле маялся Улитка. При виде Сфинкса он запаниковал, заметался и жутко смутился. Сфинкс остановился, наблюдая. Улитка подошёл, косясь светлым глазом, и тихо спросил, почему Сфинкс уходит так быстро.   
\- Так получилось, - ответил Сфинкс. - Почему тебя зовут Улитка? Тебе не подходит.  
Улитка дёрнул плечом.  
\- Когда я был маленький, у меня всегда болели ноги, и я не мог быстро ходить. Вот и прозвали, а я привык. – Он взглянул на Сфинкса со жгучим любопытством: - А что мне подходит?  
\- Что-нибудь сказочное. Принц, например.   
Улитка подумал и с сожалением признал:  
\- Нет, я уже слишком привык быть Улиткой. – Он помолчал. – А ты не обижаешься, что я тогда листья притащил?  
Сфинкс даже не сразу вспомнил, о каких листьях он говорит. Когда вспомнил, рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, совсем не обижаюсь.  
Улитка стал обрадовано тянуть себя за кудрявую прядь.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, - сказал Сфинкс. Улитка печально посмотрел на него, и Сфинкс, не сдержавшись, пообещал: - Может быть, я ещё зайду. Хорошо?  
Улитка кивнул:  
\- Да. Я постараюсь остаться здесь как можно дольше. Буду ждать тебя.   
Сфинкс ушёл с чувством, что его привязали к этому месту, как пса прикрутили цепью к будке. Улитка смотрел ему вслед с крыльца. Ночной ветер трепал его яркую, большую не по размеру рубашку. Глаза у него были, как море. Возможно, он забудет Сфинкса на следующее утро, ведь у моря нет памяти, но он всё равно будет ждать – сам не зная, кого именно.

Рыжая жила рядом с набережной. Летом река разливалась, принося с собой тучи комаров. По ночам здесь пели пузатые зелёные Ушастики и танцевали речные духи, а плакучие ивы то и дело передвигались от реки к домам и обратно. Место было неспокойное, но весёлое. Тем, кто жил здесь, снились яркие цветные сны, которые не забывались сразу после пробуждения, а оставались в памяти, как услышанные где-то когда-то интересные сказки.  
На пути к дому Рыжей Сфинкса дважды облаяли собаки из темноты, и кто-то уронил ему на голову венок из речных цветов. Месяц сиял дробящейся дорожкой на воде. Сфинкс чувствовал себя так, словно попал в рассказ Брэдбери о феях и апрельских ночах.  
Дверь долго не открывали. Сфинкс стучал и поглядывал на светящиеся жёлтым окна. Наконец за дверью раздались шаги, и в глазке мелькнула тень. Щёлкнули замки.  
\- Всё-таки пришёл, - довольно сказала Рыжая.   
\- Не могу жить без тебя, - возвестил Сфинкс, заходя в коридор.  
Из комнаты сразу же выглянули.   
\- Это мой старый знакомый, - объяснила Рыжая. – Сфинкс. Он бродяга.  
Сфинкс кивнул Лорду и скинул рюкзак на пол. Лорд мерил его недобрым взглядом.  
Тоже не помнит, решил Сфинкс.   
Рыжая взяла Сфинкса за рукав и потянула за собой:  
\- Пошли, поздороваешься с Толстым. Он часто о тебя вспоминал.  
Толстый сам вышел Сфинксу навстречу и сразу же полез обниматься. Сфинкс обнаружил, что теперь Толстый достаёт макушкой ему до пояса. Он взъерошил Толстому волосы:  
\- Ну ты и вымахал!  
\- Покажи Сфинксу, что ты записал, - предложила Рыжая, и Толстый протянул Сфинксу помятую тетрадь. Ладони у него были испачканы пастой от ручки. Сфинкс шумно перелистал страницы:  
\- Много записал, да?  
Толстый ответил, что не очень много, всего шесть листов.  
Лорд наблюдал за ними, прислонившись к косяку. Он стал совсем взрослым: молодой красивый мужик, обтрёпанный и злой, настоящий бродяга Изнанки. Сфинкс обнаружил, что слегка отвык от его сногсшибательной внешности. Старая синяя рубашка и большие не по размеру джинсы смотрелись на Лорде, как заслуженная боевая броня, а светлая недельная щетина добавляла прожжённости. Табаки сказал бы, что градус брутальности стремится к бесконечности. Сфинкс подумал, что, если бы Лорд захотел, ему никогда не пришлось бы платить за себя в барах и на постоялых дворах. Но Лорд гордый, он бы не захотел.  
Рыжая пихнула Сфинкса в бок, выведя его из раздумий.  
\- Я уверена, ты голоден! – объявила она. – Толстый, пошли готовить, а? Ты выбираешь, что будет на сладкое!  
Толстый обрадовался и с топотом ринулся за ней на кухню. Сфинкс с Лордом остались одни.  
\- Она сказала, что ты ищешь кого-то, - сказал Лорд. Стоял он расслабленно, но смотрел остро и холодно.   
\- Ищу. И думаю, ты можешь мне помочь.  
Лорд махнул рукой:  
\- Пошли, поговорим.  
Рыжая столкнулась с ними в дверях.  
\- Секретничать? Без меня?  
\- Извини, - ответил Лорд, - мы быстро.  
\- А вот пойду и буду подслушивать! – пригрозила им вслед Рыжая, и Сфинкс засмеялся:  
\- Как хочешь.

\- Ну? Что тебе надо от меня?  
В темноте лицо Лорда обозначилось бликами бледного света. Он сидел на ящике, сильно выпрямившись и стиснув руки на коленях. Сфинкс огляделся и опустился перед ним на пол.  
\- Я знаю, что ты можешь ходить в Лес…  
Лорд кивнул:  
\- Ну да. Только Слепого я там не видел.  
Сфинкс онемел и вытаращил глаза. Лорд поморщился:  
\- Я помню, Сфинкс. Не всё, конечно… но многое. Я сам хотел найти Слепого. В конце концов, это он привёл нас сюда, и я знаю, что у большинства всё сложилось удачно. Одно время меня очень занимало, куда он…  
Сфинкс поймал Лорда в объятия, и тот подавился словами.  
\- Актёр! – радостно выдохнул Сфинкс и потряс Лорда. – Сразу не мог сказать?!  
Лорд нехорошо напрягся, и Сфинкс поспешно выпустил его. Лорд начал отряхиваться с таким видом, словно Сфинкс повалял его по грязному полу.   
\- Слепого так обнимешь, - мстительно буркнул он. – Как бы я сказал при Рыжей? Она бы всё из меня вытянула.  
Сфинкс смотрел на него сияющими глазами.  
\- Тебе когда в Лес? – буднично спросил Лорд, и Сфинкс посерьезнел. – Прямо сейчас?  
\- Я и так долго тянул. Когда ты видел Слепого в последний раз?  
Лорд задумчиво потёр подбородок:  
\- Наверное, года четыре назад. Да и то – не знаю, видел или померещилось. Я не спал несколько дней… Попал в неприятности, был в бегах. В какую-то ночь вырубился и случайно провалился в Лес.  
Он помолчал, вспоминая.  
\- Это был не совсем Слепой. Поначалу я видел его за каждым деревом. То есть я видел его в каждом дереве. А потом наперерез мне выбежал чёрно-белый волк. У него были глаза Слепого. – Лорд усмехнулся. – Я так удивился, что поздоровался с ним, но затем подумал, что меня загрызут, потому что, кажется, он меня не узнал.  
Сфинкс оглядел Лорда на предмет следов загрызания. На доступной взгляду территории никаких страшных отметин не было.  
\- Хватит сверлить меня взглядом, у меня нет следов зубов Слепого на заднице, уж поверь. Он просто ушёл.  
\- Так он узнал тебя?  
Лорд сочувственно посмотрел на Сфинкса.   
\- Не знаю. Может, и узнал. Сфинкс, послушай, я – не ты. Тебя он должен узнать, что бы с ним ни случилось.  
Сфинкс ссутулился. Глаза у него стали тоскливые.  
\- Лес пророс в нём, - глухо сказал он, и Лорду стало не по себе. Ему сразу представилось: трава, прорастающая между рёбер и опутывающая сердце, и цветы, распустившиеся в глазницах.  
\- Если так, - сказал Лорд, отчётливо видя, как эти цветы роняют пыльцу на бледные щёки, - то тебе стоит оставить его в покое. Ты же понимаешь, Лес и Слепой с самого начала были вместе.  
\- Скорее Лес с самого начала забрал Слепого себе.  
У меня, услышал недосказанное Лорд.  
\- Ну, тебе решать. Моё дело только провести тебя. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я был там с тобой?  
Сфинкс качнул головой:  
\- Я сам. Вытащить меня ты всё равно не сможешь.  
\- Если найдёшь Слепого, он вытащит тебя сам, - с сомнением сказал Лорд.  
Где-то пел сверчок. В открытый люк светил край растущего месяца. Сфинкс сдвинулся, чтобы видеть его полностью.  
\- Иногда становится скучно, - сказал Лорд. Он тоже смотрел на луну. – И я вспоминаю нашу Кофейню. Но Рыжая… из-за неё я не пью. Здешнее пойло, Сфинкс, куда крепче наших Лунных дорог, оно вызывает привыкание. Я видел это. Иногда я думаю, что Рыжей со мной слишком беспокойно.  
\- Ей не беспокойно, ей интересно. Она любит тебя. Просто держи себя в руках.  
\- Спасибо, папа-Сфинкс, - едко сказал Лорд, и Сфинкс усмехнулся, представив себя в трауре и с тростью. Он встал и протянул Лорду руку:  
\- Ладно, пойдём.  
Лорд хмуро смотрел на его тёмную, в разводах, ладонь, и Сфинкс ощутил поднимающееся раздражение:   
\- Слушай, скажи сразу, если не хочешь…  
Лорд стиснул ладонь Сфинкса твёрдыми холодными пальцами. Сфинксу показалось, что он падает, а затем ему в нос ударил запах земли и мокрой травы.  
В темноте вокруг него шумел Лес.


	2. Часть Цагна

_Иди вдоль ручья. Даже если поисковые группы сразу не найдут тебя, ручей всё равно выведет к людям.  
«Девочка, которая любила Тома Гордона»_

В первое мгновение Сфинкс подумал, что в Лесу ночь. Но затем что-то случилось - то ли прояснилось зрение, то ли вокруг на самом деле стало светлее, - и Сфинкс увидел деревья, тропу и разноцветный ветер на фоне тумана чащи. Он обернулся. Лорд стоял с потерянным видом. Поймав взгляд Сфинкса, Лорд нахмурился и сказал то, что Сфинкс успел понять сам:  
\- Сегодня и сейчас мне здесь не место.  
Сфинкс кивнул, и Лорд оставил извинения и пожелания удачи при себе. Он молча развернулся, шагнул в высокую траву и пропал, словно угодил в топь.  
Сфинкс огляделся.  
Зеленовато-красная тропа, начинавшаяся из ниоткуда прямо под ногами Сфинкса, исчезала за деревьями и лиловой мглой. Шелестела, шуршала, скребла хитиновыми панцирями и попискивала щенячьими голосами высокая влажная трава. На Сфинкса смотрел рубиновый паук размером с блюдце. Его паутина одеялом висела над тропой, и в ней посверкивали крылья мёртвых бабочек. Сфинкс двинулся под паутину, и паук зашевелил длинными лапами.  
Где-то в чаще смеялся трёхкрылый Ву.  
Лес возвышался над Сфинксом: живой и влажный, глазастый, с обрывками тёмного океанского неба за ветвями. Лес пах землёй и травой, горьким мускусом звериной шкуры, холодом оврагов и эфирной гнилью далёких болот. Сфинкс шёл по пружинящей земле. Тропа уводила его всё дальше в эту перешёптывающуюся чащу, и Сфинкс решил довериться ей. Иногда тропу пересекали узкие и незаметные звериные тропы, один раз её перебежало что-то длинное и шестиногое, взблеснувшее гладкой шерстью. Сфинкс слушал Лес. Где-то шла охота. Пели, спрятавшись в холодной пещере за водопадом. Кто-то убегал по мокрому лугу, проваливаясь в норы и пугая жадных до всего блестящего нюхлеров. Во мгле между деревьями сияли тонкие столбы света, свисали лианы и чьи-то хвосты.  
Сфинкс ждал, когда появится Слепой. Почему-то ему думалось, что это случится сразу - Слепой выйдет к нему из Леса, весь в земле и пятнах от травы, с исцарапанными ногами и тёмным чумазым лицом, - но Слепого не было. Сфинкс чувствовал в Лесу кого угодно, кроме Слепого.  
Ну конечно, ехидно сказал в голове Сфинкса Ананси, невесть как туда пробравшийся, так он и выбежал встречать старого друга.  
В стороне от тропы тяжело прошагал, круша деревья и давя кустарники, синий сквозь туман мамонт. Сфинкс видел вековые наросты на его бивнях и поросль вьюнка на длинной шерсти. Вслед за мамонтом между деревьями пронёсся холодный зимний ветер. Дорогу Сфинксу перебежала мелкая живность, спасающаяся из-под лап исполина.  
Сюда бы Стервятника, подумал Сфинкс. Здесь самое место для Птицы.  
Ему тут же померещилась тёмная фигура в ветвях. Но там никого не было, и Сфинкс встряхнулся. В Лесу зрение обманывало его. Он смотрел - и видел только то, что Лес показывал ему, но не то, что было на самом деле. Сфинкс сразу понял, в чём дело. Любой, по-настоящему живший в Доме, Табаки или Лорд, Рыжий или Стервятник, понял бы. Вот Курильщик или Чёрный - они бы, наверное, не смогли.  
Лес не пускал Сфинкса в себя. Оставлял снаружи, не давая слиться с деревьями, посмотреть глазами лесной живности, затаиться в траве так, чтобы ни один хищник не заподозрил о твоём присутствии. Это было мучительное чувство гостя, обнаружившего, что хозяева его не ждали.  
Я сижу в траве и смотрю в небо, сказал Сфинксу Трепач Гои. У нас с тобой разные пути, большая кошка.  
Сфинкс чувствовал, что он ещё не нашёл свой путь, и красно-зелёная тропа может виться сколько угодно, но она не приведёт его к Слепому.  
Что-то надо делать, думал Сфинкс. Вокруг него вилась мошкара, и он уже весь исчесался. Его кеды испачкались в грязи, а лысина саднила, исцарапанная низко свисающими ветками. Я так и буду бродить здесь, пока не свалюсь от усталости. Тогда я точно сольюсь с этим местом. Эти корни просто сожрут меня.  
Правая нога Сфинкса провалилась в раскисшую землю. Сфинкс, чертыхнувшись, с чавканьем выдернул её, шагнул дальше и вдруг обнаружил, что тропа резко виляет в сторону. Он поднял голову и увидел дуб.  
Это точно был тот самый дуб, о котором говорила Рыжая. А ещё это был дуб со двора перед Домом, тот, на котором Сфинкс в день разговора с Ральфом увидел надпись «Разведите костёр из моих веток». Слова, часто снившиеся Сфинксу в те жуткие первые месяцы жизни в Наружности, время бесконечного одиночества перед приходом Русалки. Дуб был огромный и чёрный, он нависал над тропой и раздвигал окружающие деревья, как старик-ветеран, которому почтительно уступают место на военном совете. Его кора была изрезана вдоль и поперёк. Даже самые тонкие ветки, на которых мог бы удержаться только котёнок, были покрыты надписями.  
Сфинкс смотрел на дуб, и ему казалось, что за спиной возвышается Дом. На мгновение он даже удивился, куда же подевалась скамейка. Он подошёл ближе и обошёл дуб кругом, переступая через вылезшие из земли корни.  
Он ожидал, что надписи будут знакомые. Но он не увидел ни одной запомнившейся фразы. Надписи про ветки и костёр тоже не было, и Сфинкс вдруг обрадовался этому, как будто слова могли выдернуть его из Леса и вернуть в ту холодную одинокую зиму.

«Ушёл с крысами - учиться играть на флейте»  
«На дорогах очень синие рассветы»  
«Потерялась на пустошах, ищу третье шоссе. Вместо шоссе нашла каменных великанов. Каменею»  
«Собрание людей, которые не могут вспомнить свои сны. Я расскажу, что вам снилось! По средам с 13:00 до 13:15»

Сфинкс вёл пальцем по шершавой коре. Когти цеплялись за трещины и разрезы.

«Нашёл волка. Верну за вознаграждение»  
«Нашёл хозяина волка. Он очень скучает»

Сфинкс остановился. На чёрной коре была криво вырезана кошка с печальным человеческим лицом. 

«Хозяину волка! Срочная телеграмма! В любое время на реке, обговорим условия обмена!»

\- На какой реке? - спросил Сфинкс и оглянулся. Реки он не слышал. Был только ручей у луга, по правую руку от тропы. Сфинкс ещё раз взглянул на надпись, ожидая, что она исчезнет, но слова никуда не девались. Всё та же срочная телеграмма.  
Зашумел ветер. Лиловые и зелёные ленты заструились у самой земли, огибая деревья и путаясь в траве. Сфинкс принюхался. Ему вдруг показалось, что он учуял запах воды, который ветер принёс с собой. Идти против ветра означало сойти с тропы. Сфинкс потрогал надпись «он очень скучает», пытаясь запомнить очертания глубоко вырезанных букв, и шагнул в высокую траву. 

Река обнаружилась за валежником, закрывшим проход между склонами двух холмов. Здесь пахло хвоей и было очень темно. Ветки и брёвна возвышались метра на три в высоту, угрожающе выставив острые корявые сучья. Сфинкс долго и осторожно перелезал, ожидая, что в любое мгновение брёвна сдвинутся под его ногами, он покатится вниз и напорется на ветку. В глубинах валежника что-то шелестело и скребло, над трухлявой древесиной вилась мошкара.  
За валежником было светлее. Деревья расступились, и Сфинкс увидел край крутого склона, за которым шумела вода. Он пробрался сквозь кустарники, на ветвях которых гроздьями висели разноцветные улитки, и один раз чуть не наступил в чьё-то гнездо.  
Склон, поросший тонкой длинной травой и мелкими цветами, круто спускался к каменным лбам и белой от пены реке. Поток ревел, взбивая кипельные валы, швырялся брызгами и закручивался буранами вокруг торчащих из воды камней. Сфинкс долго смотрел на реку, затем, почувствовав, что течение его гипнотизирует, встряхнулся и огляделся. Было пусто. На противоположном берегу стояли огромные обломки скал, пятнистые от лишайника.  
Вот река, подумал Сфинкс, вот хозяин волка, а где нашедший волка?  
Он решил идти вниз по течению и надеяться на удачный случай. На очередную подсказку, если быть честным. Его бесило это беспомощное положение, и казалось, что, если разозлиться посильнее, можно разорвать завесу, которую Лес повесил перед его глазами. Но кое-что мешало ему сделать это. Какая-то привычка из прошлого.  
\- Дом требует трепетного к себе отношения, - пробормотал Сфинкс, и его голос исчез за рёвом реки.  
Он зашагал по самому краю откоса. Отойти от него мешал улиточный кустарник. Но, не пройдя и пары метров, Сфинкс остановился и обернулся на валежник.  
Куча веток и брёвен темнела под навесом хвойных лап. То, что услышал Сфинкс, затихло и затаилось, но Сфинкс чувствовал его присутствие и взгляд. От этого даже воздух стал гуще, и затихли все звуки, кроме речного шума.  
Я стою на самом краю, отстранёно подумал Сфинкс. Очень ненадёжно.  
Валежник молчал. Сфинкс наблюдал, склонив голову, и любой человек в его положении сжал бы инстинктивно кулаки.  
А затем валежник сдвинулся.  
На самом деле упала всего одна ветка. Сухой шорох прозвучал громко, как выстрел. Сфинкс сорвался с места и понёсся, цепляясь за кусты, по краю склона. За его спиной затрещало и обвалилось, застонало сквозь сухие хлопки ломающихся ветвей. Что-то вылезало из-под слежавшихся брёвен, что-то, пропахшее гнилью и влагой, заросшее мёртвой корой, с крошащейся древесиной во рту и белыми червями в глазницах. Сфинкс видел это только краем глаза - громоздкую тёмную махину, похожую на остов грузовика, брошенного в лесу, - но ему хватило, чтобы кинуться бежать сломя голову.  
В воздухе сильно запахло древесной трухой. Ветки затрещали, когда существо из валежника пошло по ним. Оно навалилось на кусты и попёрло сквозь них, как танк, и Сфинкс подумал о гнезде, на которое он чуть не наступил. Он слишком медленно бежал, потому что склон был совсем рядом, почти под ногами, и Сфинкс уже несколько раз оскальзывался, обливаясь холодным потом. Сквозь треск выдираемых с корнями кустарников Сфинкс слышал сопение и протяжные стоны, как будто падало подрубленное вековое дерево. Он не оглядывался, но чувствовал, что существо приближается - слепое и целеустремлённое, идущее напролом, как взбесившийся асфальтовый каток.  
Оно догонит и утащит под валежник, в сырую темноту, и будет долго, очень долго обгладывать.  
Из-под ноги полетел камень, и Сфинкс, вскрикнув, подался влево и чуть не упал в кустарник. Кинулся дальше, выдираясь из-под веток, а трещало и ревело уже над самым плечом. Оглушающий хруст перекрыл шум реки. Сфинкс рвался вперёд, уже чувствуя, как по лопаткам скребёт острая лапа-коряга. Он не оглядывался, потому что вид твари, преследовавшей его, мог свести с ума. Краем глаза он увидел, как смялся куст, мимо которого он пробегал, как на него опускается что-то, похожее на исполинский пень, и в этот момент понял, что ему не уйти.  
Белый поток расплылся перед глазами. Сфинкс прыгнул и успел шеей почувствовал ветер от движения лапы существа-из-под-валежника.  
Сфинксу повезло - на том участке склона, по которому он катился, почти не было камней. Он упал на задницу и поехал вниз, пытаясь тормозить пятками и хватаясь за траву. Стебли резанули ладонь. Его стало заносить, он перевернулся и покатился, закрывая лицо локтями. Трава хлестала по голым рукам. Сфинкс ударился рёбрами о торчащий корень и взвыл от боли. Его выкинуло на покатый булыжник, затем Сфинкс почувствовал, что летит, а в следующее мгновение он ударился о воду.  
От холода весь воздух вышибло из лёгких. Сфинкса потащило и закрутило, он потерял чувство направления и стал рваться туда, где, как ему казалось, был воздух. Но вместо воздуха вокруг была только вода, она заливалась в рот и в нос, и Сфинкса волокло в темноту. Он налетел на камень и попытался ухватиться за него, но пальцы соскользнули.  
На мгновение он увидел небо, а затем его снова накрыло волной.

 _Курильщик_  
С утра всё был нормально. Я встал, позавтракал и собрался приняться за работу. Я увидел медведя два дня назад, и только этим утром решил оставить его в покое - не дробить и не маскировать. Мне представлялось, как он сидит в правом нижнем углу холста, намалёванный первым, самым тонким слоем красок, и размышляет о том, что его ждёт.  
Всё было нормально, а затем я уронил банку секатива. Это не тянуло на мистическое предзнаменование, но я расстроился. Мне пришлось сползти с коляски и полчаса ползать по полу, оттирая густую лужу. От резкого запаха у меня разболелась голова. Когда я влез обратно, оказалось, что мне совершенно расхотелось работать. Я обзывал себя лентяем и старой развалиной, но и это не спровоцировало припадка трудоголизма.  
Много что можно делать, когда не хочется работать. Я заваривал себе чай, переезжал от одного окна к другому, слушал радио и пытался читать. Наконец не вытерпел и позвонил Чёрному. Чёрный говорил невнятным задыхающимся голосом, и я понял, что он только что вышел из спортзала. Я предложил ему заехать ко мне. Чёрный помялся и сказал, что постарается. Я нервно отношусь к такого рода уклончивым ответам, мне тут же начинает казаться, что я навязываюсь. Я сказал, что всё нормально и я просто предложил. Чёрный ответил, что он понял. Мне показалось, что теперь он точно не приедет, и заранее стало скучно.  
День выдался безветренным и облачным. Странная такая неопределённая погода, когда небо похоже на старое одеяло. Меня тянуло в сон. Я рисовал пастелью в альбоме для набросков и виновато косился в сторону мастерской.  
Я поехал в ванную около двух часов дня. Это запомнилось, потому что по радио весёлые до неадекватности голоса диджеев сменились суровым голосом диктора. Таким голосом стоит сообщать как минимум о начале мировой войны.  
Когда я отвернул кран, и в снежно-белую чашу раковины ударила вода, я почувствовал странное. Как будто моя голова наполнилась газировкой. Я списал это на изменение атмосферного давления и сужение сосудов. Очень удобные это вещи, атмосфера и сосуды, на них можно списать всё, что угодно. Вода шипела и закручивалась вокруг дыры слива. Фаянс был покрыт еле видными цветными разводами от смытых с кистей красок. Я пережидал, пока газировка выветрится из головы. У меня покалывало в пальцах и мерцало на периферии зрения. Не тот случай, чтобы вызывать скорую, но я чувствовал нарастающую тревогу. Как сгущающаяся духота перед грозой.  
В какой-то момент я решил, что стоит вернуться в гостиную и прилечь на диван. Может быть, выпить какую-нибудь таблетку. Я потянулся к крану и мельком глянул в зеркало, ожидая увидеть там собственную бледную встревоженную физиономию.  
Но я увидел Сфинкса.  
Вернее, я не сразу понял, что это он. Я просто увидел, что в зеркале нет моего отражения, как нет и отражения ванной комнаты. Там было темно и мутно, и в этих сумерках белело человеческое лицо.  
Это был такой шок, что я заорал и шарахнулся, сбив всё с открытой полки низкого настенного шкафчика. Флаконы с шумом посыпались, раскатились по полу и застряли под колёсами коляски. Я зажмурился и прижал руки к глазам, чувствуя, что сейчас умру от инфаркта. Меня трясло. Где-то приглушённо шумело, и я только тогда понял, что это не звук бьющей из крана воды. Это звучало так, словно где-то в моей квартире текла горная река.  
Я сказал себе, что мне всё чудится. Это был жалкий голос человека, профессионально занимающегося самообманом. Я приказал себе открыть глаза. В любом случае я не мог просидеть с закрытыми глазами вечно. Тогда я пошёл на компромисс с моим ужасом и приоткрыл один глаз. Слегка. Сквозь ресницы ничего не было видно, и пришлось открыть его полностью.  
Край зеркала, видный мне, был тёмен. Как будто зеркало превратилось в окно, за которым стоит ненастная осенняя ночь. Я заскулил. Кажется, хотел выругаться, но все подходящие слова вылетели из головы.  
Был порыв развернуться и выехать из ванной, затем из квартиры и переночевать где-нибудь подальше отсюда.  
Я бы так и сделал. Любой нормальный человек сделал бы так, инстинктивно оберегая свою психику от вещей, которые нельзя понять с помощью обычной бытовой логики.  
Но я открыл оба глаза и посмотрел в зеркало. Не мог не посмотреть.  
В моём зеркале был Сфинкс.  
Он как будто парил в темноте, закрыв глаза и плотно сжав губы. Его фигура расплывалась в мутных сумерках, но мне показалось, что я вижу очертания раскинутых протезов. Его лицо было бледно и неподвижно, на лбу и щеках темнели царапины. Я смотрел, чувствуя себя свалившимся в пропасть. Я просто пялился и ничего не понимал. Сфинкс в зеркале медленно перевернулся, его рот приоткрылся и оттуда вырвались пузыри воздуха. Тогда я всё понял.  
\- Сфинкс! - заорал я и кинулся на зеркало. - Сфинкс, очнись!  
Темнота в зеркале - не осенняя ненастная ночь, а вода. Словно я смотрю в иллюминатор батискафа. И Сфинкс в этой воде - то ли ещё жив, то ли уже захлебнулся.  
Я распластался ладонями по зеркалу, боясь бить кулаками. Мне казалось, что вода из зеркала хлынет в мою ванную, если я разобью его.  
\- Сфинкс! Сфинкс!!  
Я видел его лицо. Совсем неживое. Именно такие лица бывают у утопленников. Я заорал так, что сорвал голос:  
\- Проснись, плыви наверх! СФИНКС!  
Он всё равно не выберется, мелькнуло в голове, он же не может плавать.  
Стекло под ладонями было ледяное.  
\- Да проснись же ты! - крикнул я и заплакал. - Сфинкс, не смей, слышишь, не смей умирать в моём зеркале!  
Сфинкс всё вращался, уносимый течением. Теперь я не видел его лица, только лысину. Я бил ладонями по стеклу, и от хлопков в шкафчике что-то дребезжало. Я не мог ничего сделать. От ужаса и бессилия меня затошнило, я перегнулся и сблевал на светлый кафельный пол.  
Когда я поднял голову, в зеркале отражалась сушилка для полотенец и я сам. Невменяемый и зеленоватый. Сфинкса не было. Уплыл.  
Я бы ещё долго сидел и таращился на зеркало, если бы не зазвенел дверной звонок.

Сфинкс лежал лицом в раскисшую землю между камнями. Из его рта только что перестала течь вода. Рядом шуршала, перебегая, ящерица. Река стихла, закончив бег по крутым порогам, разлилась тёмно-серой лентой между двумя пологими склонами.  
Сфинкс пополз вперёд, увязая руками в иле. Мокрая одежда тянула обратно. Он не чувствовал замёрзших ног, и ему даже показалось, что их отгрызли какие-нибудь пираньи. Он выполз на сухой склон, поросший травой и синими прозрачными грибами, и замер, дыша так, словно умирал от туберкулёза.  
Где-то мерно скрипело. Это был обыденный уютный звук, навевающий мысли о деревенской мельнице. Сфинкс лежал щекой в траву. Ему казалось, что в его голове плещется вода. Что во всём его теле плещется вода. Как только он попытался двинуться дальше, нижние рёбра правого бока взорвались болью. Он застонал, захрипел и снова стал выкашливать воду. От спазмов рёбра, кажется, раскрошились окончательно, и он ненадолго потерял сознание.  
Ему привиделся Курильщик. Он молотил руками по стеклу и что-то неслышно кричал. Лицо у него было дикое. Сфинкс даже задумался, что могло так взволновать тихого, привыкшего таиться Курильщика.  
Судя по ощущениям, Сфинкс полз к вершине склона не меньше трёх часов. Ему казалось, что уже давно должно было стемнеть. К тому моменту, когда он увидел луг и дом, в его боку разливался расплавленный металл и мешал дышать.  
Дом сливался с лугом. Он был низкий, зелёный и лохматый, как будто вырос из земли так же, как окружающие деревья и травы. Сфинкс готов был спорить, что у дома есть корни, а весной он покрывается цветами от фундамента до флигеля. Вокруг красной двери и окон что-то поблескивало, но у Сфинкса слезились глаза, и он не мог разглядеть, что именно. К крыльцу не вела никакая тропа, и Сфинкс заподозрил, что дом заброшен.  
Откуда может быть заброшенный дом в Тёмном Лесу?  
Глупый вопрос, мутно подумал Сфинкс. Откуда в Лесу может быть изрезанный объявлениями дуб?  
Он встал на четвереньки и попытался подняться на ноги. С одежды капала вода и жидкая грязь. Он побрёл к дому, и его заносило на каждом шаге, потому что перед глазами то и дело темнело.  
На стук никто не отвечал. Стены дома были увешаны глиняными масками, осколками цветного стекла, фигурками, значками, медальонами, вениками высушенных цветов и ярко раскрашенными колёсами от детских велосипедов. От этого пёстрого безумия у Сфинкса закружилась голова. Он пнул дверь, и та вдруг подалась на несколько сантиметров. Сфинкс налёг плечом, и дверь распахнулась в сухую пахучую темноту. Что-то, подпиравшее её, с шорохом отодвинулось.  
Едва взглянув, Сфинкс отказался от мысли войти туда.  
Зал, скрывавшийся за дверью, напоминал склад при лавке комиссариата, который не убирали последние пятьдесят лет. Вещи громоздились до потолка, оставляя узкие просветы для двух окон. Это были горы вещей, Эвересты вещей, они поскрипывали и съезжали, как снежные лавины, вздымали столбы пыли и запахи старья, и страшно было представить, каково это - попасть под оползень сушёных тыкв и древних тумбочек.  
Сфинкс прислонился к косяку, переводя дыхание. Он всматривался в пыльную полутьму в надежде увидеть признаки жизни. Какой-то запах беспокоил его. Сладкий, душный. Так пахнет комната, под половицами которой давно скончалось семейство мышей. Он скользил взглядом по дощатому полу, отмечая: скомканный бумажный фонарик, потрёпанная книга, лежащая оранжевой обложкой вверх, бокал тёмного стекла, россыпь цветов-коробочек, тех, в которых сухо стучат семена, чья-то скрюченная коричневая рука...  
Сфинкс вытаращил глаза и выпрямился.  
Кто-то лежал за дверью и, видимо, не давал ей открыться. Судя по руке, это был Мафусаил, всё-таки уговоривший Смерть зайти в гости. Ладонь лежала пальцами вверх, словно приглашая Сфинкса заглянуть за дверь.  
Сфинксу не хотелось заглядывать. Он знал, что увидит. Как-то разом навалилась усталость и уверенность в том, что он всё делает неправильно.  
\- Табаки, - безнадёжно позвал он. Голос душераздирающе сипел. - Зачем ты это сделал?  
Нашёл волка, верну за вознаграждение.  
Глупый старый Сфинкс, поверивший дурашливому объявлению перекрёсточного дуба.  
\- Я не буду трясти тебя, топтать или пинать, - сказал он мумии старичка, манящей сухой лапкой за дверь. - Я помню твою сказку. Только зачем это, Табаки? Так ты показываешь мне, насколько это было глупо - прийти сюда за Слепым?!  
Сфинкс осёкся и закашлялся, корчась и хватаясь за бок. Развернулся, спустился с крыльца и упал на колени в траву, часто дыша.  
Скрипела маленькая водяная мельница. Сфинкс не увидел её, когда шёл к дому.  
\- Я соскучился по нему, - прошептал он, точно зная, что его слушают. - Я видел странные сны, и на меня вдруг напало чувство вины. Я хочу найти его и спросить, всё ли с ним в порядке. Я не знаю, что буду делать, если не в порядке, но это пока и не важно. Ведь я не могу найти его.  
На плечо Сфинксу опустилась чья-то рука. Сфинкс обернулся.  
Старик стоял над ним, чёрный на фоне посветлевшего неба. Он был тощий, лопоухий и коричневый, как будто вырезанный из дерева, у него были круглые совиные глаза и седая бородёнка дыбом. Он замотался в несколько слоёв цветастого тряпья - в полоску, клеточку, ромбик и крапинку, а из-под всего этого выглядывали мятые брючины и сандалии коричневой кожи. Узловатые пальцы на ногах ненормально активно шевелились, будто отдельно от своего хозяина.  
\- Разглядел? - спросил старик и хмыкнул, показывая кривые зубы. Влажно взблеснуло золото. Сфинкс, онемев, смотрел на него.  
\- Ну, гляди сколько влезет, - разрешил старик и сел на землю рядом со Сфинксом. Порылся в слоях тряпья, вытащил бутерброд с маслом и куском белого пористого сыра и начал задумчиво жевать. От него странно пахло, не пылью и не хламом его дома, а маслом и новыми механизмами. Словно он только что вышел из токарной мастерской, а не встал с грязного пола, на котором изображал мумию.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавил Сфинкс. - Я думал, если вы прикидываетесь мёртвым, то уже не будете разговаривать с гостем.  
\- Холодно на полу лежать, - ответил старик с набитым ртом. - Сквозняк. Совсем я старый стал. Вот оделся бы потеплее - и всё, не увидел бы ты меня.  
Они помолчали. Старик молчал сосредоточенно, а Сфинкс - болезненно.  
\- Я ищу волка, - сказал наконец Сфинкс, и старик покосился на него. В его глазах можно было затеряться, как в открытом космосе.  
\- Я давал объявление для хозяина волка. Ты - хозяин?  
\- У этого волка нет хозяина. Есть я.  
Старик покивал и облизал неимоверно грязные пальцы. Сфинкс смотрел и стыл от узнавания этих повадок.  
\- А ты кто такой, малыш? Побратим, полюбовник?  
Сфинкс сжал зубы. Его бледное исцарапанное лицо потемнело от злости.  
\- Вы меня знаете, - выговорил он, - потому что меня знает Шакал Табаки.  
\- Как ты думаешь, что Вишну-Опекун думал о способности Арджуны два дня без передыху преследовать золоторогую лань? - спросил старик и ответил сам себе: - А ничего не думал, потому что с Арджуной охотился Кришна, а не Вишну.  
\- А я вот знаю вас, - сказал Сфинкс. - Видел в глазах Табаки.  
Старик замер, смешно вскинув руки. Затем медленно опустил их на колени и вздохнул.  
\- Наглый, настырный мальчик. Знаешь, что обаятельный, и пользуешься этим. Не люблю зеленоглазых, трудно им отказывать.  
Сфинкс пожал плечами.  
\- Не отказывайте.  
\- Глаза Озириса, - сказал старик как будто сам себе. Сфинкс постарался удивиться. А старик, помрачнев, уставился на мельницу и буркнул: - Не отдаст тебе Лес твоего волка. Всё, потерялся он.  
Сфинкс дёрнулся, лицо у него стало бешеное и несчастное. Старик махнул на него рукой:  
\- Сиди!  
Сфинкс застыл.  
\- Мало ли, что не отдаст. Надо брать, а не спрашивать. Лес - он на самом деле нежный. Трепетный. Чуть что - сразу старается спрятаться и туману напустить. Даже от собственного лишая избавиться не может. Сколько уже пытается жёлтые площади корнями пожрать? Жрёт, жрёт, а они всё стоят, как назло. Желтеют. Там Леса как бы и нет. Прогалина такая, дырка от бублика.  
Старик снова полез в тряпьё и достал гармошку.  
\- Вот на этой площади волки и становятся обратно человеческими детёнышами, - тихо закончил он и заиграл.


	3. Часть Ананси

_\- Что там произошло? – спросил Тень.  
\- А что там произошло, дерьмо заместо мозгов? – переспросил мистер Нанси.  
\- Палаты. Огонь. Тигриные яйца. Катание на карусели.  
\- Бог с тобой, кататься на карусели запрещено. Разве ты не видел таблички? А теперь примолкни.  
«Американские Боги»_

_Курильщик_  
У меня так тряслись руки, что я открывал дверь несколько минут. За дверью обнаружился успевший изрядно встревожиться Чёрный. Увидев такого живописного меня, он подобрался, вдвинулся в прихожую и пролаял:  
\- Что случилось?!  
Я попытался честно ответить, что в моём зеркале только что утонул Сфинкс, и Чёрный уверился в самом худшем. Он отвёз меня в гостиную, уложил на диван - я не сопротивлялся, - и ушёл искать успокоительные. Я слушал, как он роется в лекарствах и тихо ругается, а затем в моей голове что-то щёлкнуло.  
\- Чёрный! - заорал я, вцепился в подлокотник коляски и стал перелазить. - Чёрный, да помоги же!  
Чёрный прибежал, не выпустив из рук пакета с лекарствами, и я чуть не сбил его с ног.  
\- Ты чего?!..  
Я въехал в спальню, зацепившись колесом о косяк, ринулся к тумбочке и выдернул ящик. Стал листать записную книжку, чуть не вырывая страницы, а Чёрный пришёл следом и встал за плечом. Его нервозность и непонимание царапали мне шею.  
\- Курильщик, ты охренел? - спросил Чёрный, и я пробормотал: «Сейчас-сейчас». Я, наконец, нашёл нужный номер и поехал к телефону. Чёрный пошёл за мной, насупившись. Кажется, он заподозрил, что я или издеваюсь или пьян.  
\- Ты кому звонишь? - спросил он, когда я слушал гудки в трубке.  
\- Сфинксу, - коротко ответил я.  
\- Зачем?  
Я вздохнул. Теперь я совершенно не представлял, как всё можно объяснить и не выглядеть при этом полным психом.  
\- Мне кажется, с ним случилось что-то плохое.  
\- Эрик, - сказал Чёрный, и я испугался его голоса. Люди, говорящие таким голосом, собираются крушить мебель и топтать чей-нибудь труп. - Ты себя послушай. Откуда ты взял, что со Сфинксом что-то не так? У вас с ним телепатическая связь? Или у тебя был вещий сон?  
\- Я просто позвоню и спрошу, - успокаивающе сказал я, начиная, правда, понимать, что бескровно решить проблему не получится. Трубка гудела уже полторы минуты. Конечно, это не повод сходить с ума. Мало ли куда ушёл Сфинкс. Правда, сегодня суббота, и он вряд ли на работе. Но, может быть, он вышел погулять. Или уехал к жене. Или...  
\- Алло?  
От неожиданности я начисто забыл, что хотел спросить. К тому же голос был странный.  
\- Сфинкс? - на всякий случай спросил я.  
\- Кто? - изумились на том конце провода, и я похолодел.  
\- Где хозяин квартиры? - спросил я. - Вы кто?  
\- Я его сосед, - обиженно ответил мужчина лет сорока, судя по голосу, серьёзно простуженный. - Вы не знаете, что с ним случилось?  
\- Что? - непослушными губами спросил я.  
\- Вы его приятель?  
\- Да, да. Что с ним?  
Мужчина длинно и хрипло вздохнул. Мне остро захотелось сломать ему нос.  
\- Пару дней назад, - забубнил он, - мне позвонил ваш друг и попросил зайти через полчаса. Я подумал, что ему надо с чем-то помочь. Ну, вы понимаете. Он прекрасно справляется... в его положении, и жить одному - это, наверное, трудно, и я стараюсь... всегда, чем могу... Ну вот, я зашёл, а он лежит. Как мёртвый. А оказалось, впал в кому.  
\- В кому? - прошептал я.  
\- Да, это ужасно. Ни с того ни с сего. Врачи ничего не могут понять. Он сейчас в больнице лежит, а его собака и филин у меня. Вы не волнуйтесь, я за всем приглядываю.  
\- Спасибо большое, - пробормотал я. - Если вам нужны деньги...  
Мужчина слегка оскорбился и стал заверять меня, что друзьям он помогает бесплатно. Я мысленно поздравил Сфинкса. Что-то мне подсказывало, что он бы удивился такому самовозведению его соседа в ранг друга.  
Мы распрощались, утверждая, что всё образуется и что мы оба надеемся на лучшее. Я положил трубку и вспомнил тёмную фигуру Сфинкса, уносимую течением.  
Что-то в этом было. Что-то, чего мне никто не объяснил тогда и чего я не захотел понять сам. Какая-то связь между комой Сфинкса и тем, что я увидел в зеркале.  
Он позвонил соседу и попросил зайти через полчаса. Как будто знал, что с ним случится, и нужен будет кто-нибудь, кто вызовет врачей и заберёт себе домашних животных.  
\- Что, он всё-таки свалил?  
Я обернулся. За разговором я совсем забыл о Чёрном.  
Чёрный сидел на диване, нахохлившись и положив локти на расставленные колени. Поза выглядела угрожающе. Лицо у Чёрного было такое, словно у него разболелся недавно запломбированный зуб.  
\- Куда свалил? - спросил я, и Чёрный дёрнул плечом.  
\- Куда-то. Куда они все свалили.  
Я не знал, что сказать. Чёрный буравил взглядом пол. Через полчаса мне придётся объяснять соседям снизу, откуда у них в потолке появилась дырка.  
\- Чёрный, я не понимаю, - жалобно сказал я, и Чёрный нехорошо усмехнулся:  
\- Всё ты понимаешь. Что ты увидел?  
\- Сфинкс тонул, - ответил я. - Кажется, в реке.  
\- Идиот, - выплюнул Чёрный, вскочил и начал ходить туда-сюда. - Балбес. Полудурок. Кретин безрукий...  
\- Чёрный!  
\- Что?! - заорал он и подскочил ко мне. Я вжался в спинку коляски. - А если он там и правда утонул, а? Стоило туда лезть, как ты думаешь?!  
\- Я не знаю, Чёрный! Не знаю! Я-то здесь при чём вообще?  
\- Если он там сдох, - мрачно выговорил Чёрный, - то здесь останется догнивать его тело. Хотя...  
\- он вдруг замер. - Хотя, может быть, тело тоже должно умереть?  
Я хотел повторить, что ничего не понимаю, но не смог. Я всё понимал, и мне хотелось обратно в своё уютное незнание.  
\- Звони в больницу, - велел Чёрный. - То есть сначала звони этом мужику и спрашивай, где именно лежит Сфинкс, а потом уже...  
\- Да, да. Успокойся.

Рукав реки, в которой так удачно искупался Сфинкс, мелел и разливался вширь, затопляя овраги и поляны. Мимо мелких озёр и топей тянулась еле видная тропа. В воздухе плавали плотные сиреневые пузыри. Налетая на ветки, они со стеклянным звоном лопались, и Сфинкс вздрагивал - казалось, ему за шиворот сейчас посыплется битое стекло.  
Лес настороженно затих. Сфинкс чувствовал себя стоящим на пустой сцене перед заполненным залом. На него смотрели из каждого дерева и даже не особо таились. Перебегали, шурша хвостами, шипели друг другу в уши, жадно выглядывали из-за корней и отслеживали каждое его движение. Наверняка были какие-нибудь Лесные Логи, которые бежали впереди Сфинкса и рассказывали всем встречным, куда он шагнул и куда посмотрел.  
Бегите, думал Сфинкс, рассказывайте, хотя не думаю, что местный оборотень ещё не знает, что я пришёл.  
Ананси в его голове шептал: он может знать, что ты пришёл, но может не знать, кто ты такой.  
Последние несколько минут Сфинксу упорно чудился далёкий волчий вой.

\- Здесь кое-кто жил, - говорил старик, по-турецки сидя в высокой траве. - Они не любили Лес. Они умели его отгонять. На память о себе они оставили много жёлтого камня.  
\- Лес победил их? - спросил Сфинкс.  
\- Не Лес, - коротко ответил старик и больше не сказал ничего.

Болото давило на Сфинкса. Оно дышало тяжёлой гнилью, булькало пузырями газа, хватало размокшими сучьями за ноги. Сфинкс уходил всё дальше по исчезающей тропе, чувствуя, что момент, когда можно было повернуть назад, давно упущен. Ему не хотелось думать об утонувших здесь и не получалось думать о Слепом, поэтому он думал о волках.  
Все волки в его голове были зеленоглазыми.  
То, что он всё-таки не заблудился, Сфинкс понял по камням. Они стали попадаться на его пути - заросшие мхом и мелкими тёмными цветами, глубоко погружающиеся в топь. Поначалу это были бесформенные валуны, но чем дальше, тем больше их становилось, и под лохматым мхом можно было разобрать колонны и остатки стен.  
Пробираясь под накренённой полузатопленной аркой, Сфинкс содрал кусок зелёной шкуры. Протёр грязь и увидел песочно-жёлтый, со светлыми прожилками камень, похожий на рассыпчатое печенье. Сфинксу сразу же захотелось есть.  
Земля отвердела, и он пошёл быстрее. Стало сумрачно, и в затылок потянуло холодным сквозняком. Сфинкс оглянулся. Болото отступило, но деревья как будто сомкнулись и пригнулись к земле. Ветер шуршал голосами пропавших без вести и умерших от голода в дикой чаще. Темнота Леса выглядела так, словно из неё собирался выйти кто-то очень опасный. К ней было жутко поворачиваться спиной.  
Сфинкс не смог бы побежать, даже если бы хотел. В его боку скрежетали ржавые гвозди. Он зашагал, глядя только вперёд. Там светлело, словно за деревьями было пусто и просторно.  
За Сфинксом бежали. Стелились в траве, прятались за корнями, смотрели из гирлянд лишайника и мха. Сфинкс стал цепляться за ветки. Его тянули назад. Ветер холодно и колюче дул в лицо, швырял в глаза облака мошкары. Отмахиваясь, Сфинкс всё-таки побежал.  
Светлые пятна за деревьями стали отдаляться, как во сне. Сфинкс вдруг понял, что он тонет - не в болоте, но в Лесу, и, хрипло закричав, начал выдираться из цепких древесных объятий. Ужас умирающего в одиночестве накрыл его с головой. Сфинкс рвался, словно зверь из сети. Его затягивало в темноту, как совсем недавно на дно реки, но теперь темнота пахла влажной землёй и слежавшимся слоем хвойных иголок.  
Что-то мелькнуло в сознании. Сфинкс увидел гладкое сияющее стекло и лицо Курильщика за ним. Глухой далёкий крик: «Плыви наверх!».  
В отчаянном, рвущем мышцы рывке Сфинкс поплыл.  
Он выпал на жёлтый сияющий камень, отбив себе колени и локти. От боли в боку мутилось сознание. Лес цеплялся за него, но Сфинкс полз вперёд. Он выглядел безумно. Его глаза горели, как зелёные луны, он царапал брусчатку, его майка рвалась вместе с кожей. Лес рычал ветром в ветвях, осуждающе свистел голосами пискунов. Он не хотел выпускать Сфинкса из своих миражей, понимая, что только с Жёлтой площади тот сможет посмотреть на Лес со стороны.  
Сфинкс с глухим измученным криком высвободился из хватки. Его по инерции протащило по камням, и он затих, мертвея от пережитого страха.  
Он оказался в тишине давно покинутого места. Лежал, пережидая взрывы боли в боку и греясь о тёплый камень. Дыхание хрипело в горле, саднило под языком.  
Лес затих где-то в отдалении, как толпа испуганных Логов.  
Медленно, вздрагивая, Сфинкс поднял голову и огляделся.  
Площадь была криво-круглой, просторной и пустой. Деревья темнели вокруг неё, наползали корнями и протягивали ветки, поэтому края площади утопали в глубокой тени. Песочного цвета крупная брусчатка, плотно и ровно подогнанная, расходилась центрическими кругами. Она была похожа на жёлтый ковёр или круг света на чистой стене Могильника. Словно это давно покинутое место только что вымели и вымыли с шампунем.  
На всём светлом полотне площади не было ни единого листочка или ветки. Ни единого следа Леса.  
Сфинкс закрыл глаза и растворился в полуденном зное, идущем от жёлтых камней.  
Кажется, он заснул, но спал недолго. Даже шея не затекла. Он очнулся, вдохнул пыльный тёплый воздух и вдруг понял, что на него смотрят. Во взгляде не было угрозы, только пристальное, давящее внимание.  
Сфинкс подождал, не окликнут ли его. Затем встал на локтях, оглянулся и хрипло сказал:  
\- Выходи. Я тебя чувствую.  
Под деревьями зашуршало. Высокая трава и кусты раздвинулись, и в низко стелившейся дымке возник волк. Он был чёрный с проседью, тощий, на длинных жилистых лапах. Его глаза отсвечивали тусклыми зеленоватыми монетами.  
Сфинкс смотрел и чувствовал, как внутри всё рвётся.  
Столько лет, думал он. В тенях, в осенних лужах, в зеркальном отражении - везде эти мутные серо-зелёные глаза.  
Волк, склонив лобастую голову, вышел к самому краю брусчатки. Белое пятно на хвосте, мутное во мгле, нервно качалось туда-сюда. Волк обнюхал жёлтый камень, вздыбил шерсть и поставил на него когтистую лапу.  
Лес порывисто вздохнул. В светлое небо взметнулись птицы, по площади пролетел сквозняк.  
Сфинкс не дышал, замерев.  
Бледный темноволосый человек в невероятно грязной майке и дырявых джинсах, худой и босой, переступил ногами по тёплой брусчатке. Его волосы свешивались патлами, заслоняя лицо. Руки были до локтей измазаны жирной землёй и чем-то бурым. Он выглядел покойником, несколько дней пролежавшим в болоте.  
\- Привет, Сфинкс, - сипло сказал он и кашлянул.  
Сфинкса как ветром подхватило. Он сорвался и побежал, в три прыжка преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, схватил за угловатые плечи - Слепой покачнулся.  
\- Это ты? - лихорадочно спросил Сфинкс. - Это точно ты?  
\- Ты же сам знаешь.  
Сфинкс знал. Знал, ещё только услышав далёкий волчий вой.  
Запах Слепого, который он помнил с того далёкого лета в пустом Доме - с надувным матрасом на балконе, небом в облаках и неожиданными обидными драками, - шибал в нос. Чувство узнавания было таким сильным, что Сфинксу стало больно в груди. Он повёл пальцами по грязно-шершавой ткани майки, и его тряхнуло от нового потрясения: у него были руки, и перед ним стоял Слепой.  
Он понял, что не может остановиться.  
\- Сфинкс, - позвал Слепой, но Сфинкс слышал его словно издалека. Он вёл ладонями по худым руками Слепого, стирая грязь и чужую кровь, чувствуя все заживающие царапины и тонкие волоски, стоящие дыбом. - Сфинкс, ты пришёл только чтобы погладить меня?  
Сфинкс безумными глазами посмотрел ему в лицо, отвёл с него волосы и заправил за уши.  
\- Я не могу признаться, зачем пришёл. Давай считать, что ещё не придумал.  
Слепой слушал его, склонив голову. С заправленными за уши волосами он выглядел не так, как помнил Сфинкс. В его туманных глазах отражалась яркая жёлтая брусчатка.  
\- Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, - задумчиво сообщил Слепой. - Сказать тебе?  
Сфинкс медленно покачал головой. Столько лет, снова подумал он и притянул Слепого к себе. Тот поддался и упал Сфинксу на грудь - лёгкий, костистый, пахнущий сыростью и недавней охотой. Сфинкс обнял его и, поражаясь ощущениям, огладил по ребристой спине. Это был затяжной прыжок в прошлое, и Сфинкс, наверное, умер бы от дежавю, если бы не руки.  
Слепой дышал ему в шею. В его волосах застряли мелкие ветки и листья.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не будешь извиняться, - сказал он и свёл ладони над ремнём джинс Сфинкса. Сфинкс согласился:  
\- Не буду.  
\- Русалка нашла тебя?  
\- Да. Ты врал тогда.  
\- Я говорил правду, но ты не слушал. Повёл себя, как Курильщик.  
\- Пока я искал тебя, я постоянно вёл себя, как Курильщик.  
\- Чушь. Курильщик не нашёл бы меня.  
Сфинкс длинно и шумно вздохнул. Слепой поднял голову, и Сфинкс увидел запёкшиеся разводы крови вокруг его рта.  
\- Боже мой, Бледный, - сказал Сфинкс и потёр его губы. - Ты не изменился.  
Слепой раскрыл испачканные губы и сжал зубами палец Сфинкса. Сфинкс выдохнул:  
\- Бледный.  
Мокрый тёплый язык заскользил по коже, и Сфинкса тряхнуло. Слепой с неподвижным лицом облизывал его палец и жался животом к животу, так близко, что Сфинкс краем сознания отсчитывал его дыхание.  
\- Бледный, - осипшим голосом повторил Сфинкс и отдёрнул руку. - Ты совсем чокнулся в этом своём Лесу.  
Слепой отстранился, и волосы снова упали ему на лицо. Он вывернулся из рук Сфинкса, отошёл, сел на брусчатку и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  
\- Садись, Сфинкс. Будем считать, что ты пришёл разговаривать.  
О чём, подумал Сфинкс. О чём тут разговаривать?  
Я купил двухкомнатную квартиру, завёл сову и приглядываю за Курильщиком? Об этом?!  
\- Я многое разучился делать, - сказал Сфинкс и опустился на брусчатку. - Раньше я бы нашёл тебя, никого ни о чём не спрашивая. Гораздо быстрее.  
Слепой сидел, сгорбившись.  
\- Это был твой выбор, - прошелестел он.  
\- Я не жалею.  
\- И не извиняешься.  
\- Да.  
\- Что тогда? - едко спросил Слепой и криво улыбнулся. Оскалился, отстранёно подумал Сфинкс. - Решил проверить, как я справился с ролью вожака? Хорошо ли я всех устроил? Хорошо, Сфинкс. Это было непросто. Но теперь они достаточно взрослые, чтобы я мог подольше оставаться здесь.  
\- Подольше оставаться, ха. Это теперь так называется?  
Слепой поднял голову:  
\- Ты о чём?  
Сфинкс почувствовал глухое раздражение. Его бывший вожак и лучший друг может стать человеком, только выйдя на площадь, оставленную каким-то мифическим народцем, но ведёт себя так, словно это в порядке вещей.  
Да, Сфинкс, люди часто теряют свои лица и становятся оборотнями. Это так же обычно, как арахисовое масло на завтрак.  
\- Скажи мне, - сдерживаясь, попросил Сфинкс, - ты ещё чувствуешь себя... собой? Не частью Леса, а именно собой?  
\- Странные вопросы.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя странно. Ещё страньше, чем я помню.  
Слепой сел по-турецки. Сфинкс смотрел на его оголившиеся худые щиколотки и грязные узкие ступни.  
\- Я чувствую себя всем, - холодно ответил Слепой. - Почему-то раньше ты об этом не волновался. Не переноси свой страх Леса на меня, Сфинкс.  
\- Я не мог говорить о таком.  
\- Что изменилось?  
Сфинкс развёл руками.  
\- Слепой, я вырос. Столько лет в Наружности, которая всё равно осталась Наружностью. Я изменился настолько, что добровольно полез сюда.  
\- Ты хвастаешься?  
Сфинкс хрипнул и засмеялся, схватившись за бок. Слепой тоже рассмеялся, его смех рассыпался по жёлтым камням и защекотал Сфинкса холодным ознобом по спине.  
\- Храбрый Сфинкс, - задыхаясь, выговорил Слепой. - Решился оставить свою нормальную жизнь и проведать старых друзей. Как тебе путешествие?  
Как ответ на вопрос Сфинкс остро ощутил своё то ли сломанное, то ли просто ушибленное ребро, все царапины и привкус речной воды во рту. Словно услышав его мысли, Слепой потянулся, пробежался пальцами по щеке Сфинкса и безошибочно нащупал длинную стёсанную ссадину.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, - сказал он, - что дело в твоём отношении?  
Сфинкс не ответил. Он прислушивался к прикосновениям Слепого. Бледная рука спустилась на шею, задела ворот майки. Сфинкс понимал, что Слепой слышит хрипы в его груди и знает о темноте речного дна, на котором он чуть не остался. Он взял руку Слепого и опустил на свой бок.  
\- Если ты ищешь самое крупное повреждение, то оно здесь.  
В лесу длинно, переливчато кричала птица.  
\- Самое крупное повреждение в твоей голове, - ответил Слепой, но сунул ладонь под майку Сфинкса. Сфинкс пристально следил за ним, разглядывал бледное острое лицо и грудь в растянутом вырезе. - Сфинкс, - вдруг низко и протяжно позвал Слепой, и Сфинкс вскинулся. - Ты ведь жалел.  
Жалел?  
Жалел, когда остался совсем один среди незнакомых людей и огромной шумной Наружности, а вокруг была только серая зима со слякотью, ветром и бетонными коробками домов. И потом, когда просыпался ночью и понимал, что в комнате пусто: никто не читает при свете лампы, не поёт, не играет на гитаре, не пьёт из аптекарских бутылочек и не сидит на окне, романтично глядя в небо. И ещё тот острый, душащий приступ горечи, когда в воскресный день пришёл на Птичий рынок, чтобы купить котёнка, а увидел слепого щенка.  
Он хочет услышать, что я везде искал его, подумал Сфинкс, притягивая Слепого к себе. Но я пообещал не извиняться и не жалеть.  
А потом ещё успел подумать - лишь бы не задеть ребро.  
Слепой прижался к нему, обнял за плечи. Он обнюхивал и гладил Сфинкса, узнавая всё, что с ним произошло, и Сфинкс, подняв лицо ему навстречу, поцеловал узкие грязные губы. Он снова провалился в прошлое, снова тискался со Слепым в пустом классе, и даже услышал эхо тех чувств: стыда, что не может ничего сделать сам, когда так хочется, и облегчения, что это Слепой.  
Кто ещё, если не он?  
Они обнимали друг друга до боли, до сдавленных охов, и целовались долго и мокро, задыхаясь и покачиваясь, как в танце. Слепой стащил с себя майку, и Сфинкс взял его за бока, отстранил от себя, разглядывая.  
\- Охотничьи шрамы, красота, - сказал он.  
Слепой притянул его обратно, позволил вылизывать и кусать себя - тощий, белокожий, волны рёбер и тёмные соски, зелёные синяки и багряные царапины, следы чьих-то когтей на боку. Сфинкс гладил его, как кота, по взмокшей худой спине от затылка до поясницы, подтягивал ближе и сажал себе на бёдра. Лапал, дурея от возбуждения, зад под болтающимися мешком джинсами. Думал - я так долго видел это во сне.  
Они упали на тёплые жёлтые камни, и Слепой сам перевернулся на спину, разметался чёрными волосами по светлой брусчатке. Его глаза сияли, как блуждающие болотные огоньки. Он потянул Сфинкса на себя, между разведённых ног, и Сфинкс вжал его в камень, потёрся, чувствуя, как кружится голова.  
\- Мне перевернуться? - спросил Слепой, но Сфинкс подхватил его под коленями. Он хотел видеть его лицо.  
Всё по-другому, думал позже Сфинкс, переворачиваясь и сажая Слепого на себя. Слепой шумно и учащённо дышал, и вскрикнул, опустившись на Сфинкса, и тут же начал двигаться, уперевшись ладонями Сфинксу в грудь - ближе к плечам, дальше от ушибленного бока. Сфинкс закрыл глаза и положил пальцы на потные бёдра Слепого. Слепой сладко и мучительно стонал, выгибался, глубоко насаживаясь. Он раскраснелся. Темнел его влажный зацелованный рот, торчали соски. Сфинкс увидел, как липнут тёмные волосы к белой шее, и, с рычанием перекатившись, подмял Слепого под себя.  
Момент - жилистые ноги Слепого на плечах Сфинкса, Слепой скребёт камень, охая в такт толчкам.  
Я хочу сделать с ним всё, что не мог сделать раньше, думал Сфинкс, отстраняясь и пропихивая пальцы в горячее, растянутое. Я понятия не имею, что будет дальше, поэтому сейчас: всё, что я знаю, что умею и что видел в порнушке.  
Момент - Сфинкс опускается между белых разведённых бёдер Слепого, касается языком и обхватывает губами, и Слепой судорожно глотает воздух, мечется по брусчатке, раздирая спину. Волосы с шорохом метут по камням. Он царапает лысую голову Сфинкса, и Сфинкс позволяет иметь себя в рот.  
Лес слушал их голоса с жадным вниманием собственника. Когда Сфинкс перевернул Слепого на четвереньки и навалился на него, прижал грудью к камню, где-то злобно заворчал оползень.  
Момент - напрягшаяся рука Сфинкса, на которую он опирается. Другой лезет под живот Слепого. Он слегка меняет положение, и Слепой прогибается в пояснице, задирает зад и жарко стонет.  
\- Жалел, - выдыхает Сфинкс на ухо Слепому, - жалел, слышишь?..

Боль проснулась, когда Сфинкс, обессиленный и опустошённый, прижался лбом к влажной спине Слепого. Слепой под его весом лёг на камни и свернулся, выставив локти. Сфинкс, зашипев, схватился за бок и замер, пытаясь дышать.  
\- Сфинкс?  
\- Сейчас, - простонал Сфинкс и сжал зубы.  
\- Валежник опасен в это время года, - хмыкнул Слепой. Он подтянул ноги к груди, и Сфинкс увидел, что из него течёт.  
\- Ты устал? - с надеждой спросил он.  
\- Я устал. И ты тоже.  
\- Моё ребро устало, а не я.  
Сфинкс осторожно лёг, и Слепой подлез ближе. Он был тёплый и взмокший, и Сфинкс подгрёб его под себя, поводил носом по грязным волосам. Слепой сдвинулся, и Сфинкс спросил:  
\- Тяжело?  
\- Лежи, - сказал Слепой. - Тепло.  
Сфинксу хотелось петь. Что-то из репертуара Табаки, но вспоминалась только дождевая песня и что-то жуткое об осколках чьей-то души. Это совершенно не подходило моменту. Слепой молчал, и в тишине Жёлтой площади особенно сильно потянуло в сон. Сфинкс стал погружаться в дрёму, греясь о камни и угловатое тело Слепого.  
\- Ну и как тебе жизнь в Наружности? - вдруг спросил Слепой Сфинксу прямо в ухо, и Сфинкс проснулся. Зашипел, лёг удобнее. Перед глазами оказалось бледное небо с пятнами порванных дождевых туч.  
Тон Слепого предполагал слёзы и горестный вопль «В моей жизни не было лет кошмарней тех!..».  
\- Нормально, - ответил Сфинкс. - Не жалуюсь. Работа, домашние животные, Курильщик. Я завёл собаку, представляешь, Бледный? Чёрный не завёл, а я - завёл.  
\- Интересная жизнь, - прошептал Слепой. - С собакой, филином и чужим отцом.  
Сфинкс замер, глядя в небо.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - тихо спросил он. Слепой потянулся, толкнул Сфинкса коленом.  
\- Не мог же я ни разу не поинтересоваться, как ты живёшь.  
\- Мог.  
\- Странного ты обо мне мнения, - насмешливо пробормотал Слепой. - Может быть, я скучал. Даже, можно сказать, страдал, ты так не думаешь?  
Сфинкс промолчал. Слова Слепого задели его, как будто Слепой назвал его эгоистом.  
Слепой вдруг вылез из-под руки Сфинкса и сел, поджав ноги. Сфинкс сощурился на него, не в силах перестать разглядывать.  
\- И что дальше, Сфинкс? - спросил Слепой. - Ты убежишь обратно, потому что твоё тело лежит там, на больничной койке?  
\- Слепой, хватит, - попросил Сфинкс. - У тебя своя жизнь, у меня своя.  
\- Что было самым трудным? - с тихой злостью спросил Слепой, и ветер вдруг качнул кроны деревьев. - Тогда, когда ты вернулся с Изнанки в первый раз? Ты говорил, самое трудное было - избавиться от взрослых привычек. А что ещё?  
\- Слепой, не надо.  
Слепой ссутулился. Он постукивал пальцами по ладони и криво улыбался.  
\- Здесь, с руками, удобно жить. Не отрицай.  
...как вернулся тогда - и понял, что ниже плеч снова пустота. Словно ему ампутировали руки, которых в этом мире не было никогда. Как мертвел от ужаса и сожаления, вспоминая свои сильные ловкие пальцы, и как колотило до слёз, когда кто-то застёгивал ему пуговицы.  
Сфинкс сглотнул горькую слюну.  
\- Сейчас я не успел привыкнуть.  
\- Да ну? - изумился Слепой, и Сфинкс заново увидел все следы, что оставил на нём.  
Похолодало. Камни остыли и потускнели, словно зашло солнце.  
\- Говори прямо, чего ты хочешь? - устало спросил Сфинкс и поморщился, увидев мелькнувшее победное выражение на лице Слепого. Его слова звучали так, словно он уже капитулировал и выбросил белый флаг.  
\- Чего я хочу? - откликнулся Слепой. - Останься здесь, Сфинкс.  
Сфинкс, кривясь, тяжело приподнялся и сел.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я не говорю - навсегда. Хотя бы до зимы.  
\- Почему до зимы?  
\- Тебе не нравится Изнанка зимой.  
Слепой, обхватив себя за локти, наклонился вперёд.  
\- Ты согласен? - спросил он, и Сфинксу снова захотелось дотронуться до него.  
Он подумал: два с половиной месяца. Это очень мало. Там, в мире, пройдёт пара дней. Он сможет побыть с Лордом, Рыжей и Толстым. Сможет найти кого-то из остальных. И Лес, Сфинкс это знал, во второй раз пустит его гораздо охотней. Он оглядел площадь и рассеянно удивился, как же она изменилась. Как перед дождём. От брусчатки замерзали голые ноги.  
Небо тоже потемнело, и Сфинкс уверился, что будет дождь. Он решил согласиться и уже обернулся к Слепому, чтобы сказать это, как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за какую-то тёмную точку. Он пригляделся.  
Между камнями брусчатки за спиной Слепого пробивался чёрный колючий росток.  
Сфинкс застыл, глядя на него. На его глазах росток дрогнул и выпустил ещё один шип.  
\- Что с тобой? - обеспокоенно спросил Слепой, и Сфинкс отшатнулся, не узнав его голоса.  
Лес шумел, как в ураган, и Сфинкс поразился, что не услышал этого раньше. Стонали деревья. Ветер гнал тучи по небу, в дальних зарослях панически вспискивали, торопясь спрятаться от грозы. Где-то отчётливо грохнул обвал, и Сфинкс быстро поднялся на ноги.  
\- Сфинкс.  
Его нет, спутано подумал Сфинкс, я вижу только Лес!  
Слепой встал, и стебли выступили под его бледной кожей. Он поднял голову, и вместо серых глаз под бровями распустились светлые цветы. Сфинкс почувствовал, как леденеет живот. Слепой шагнул к нему, протянул руку, и на нечеловечески длинных пальцах прорезалась кора.  
Лес смотрел на Сфинкса с белого лица Слепого, тянулся к Сфинксу его руками, и это было страшно, так страшно, что Сфинкс потерял голос. Он попятился и наступил босой пяткой на что-то мягкое. Посмотрел вниз и увидел траву, пробившуюся между недавно жёлтыми камнями.  
\- Слепой, - прохрипел он.  
\- Ты не ответил, - сказал Лес.  
\- Верни его, - выпалил Сфинкс, глядя, как проступают волчьи черты на остром неподвижном лице, и Лес рассмеялся.  
\- Наконец-то ты признался, зачем пришёл, - нежно сказал он, и Сфинкс понял, что проиграл.  
На голое плечо капнуло. Запахло близкой водой.  
Лес коснулся Сфинкса, и он снова почувствовал гнилостный болотный дух. Голова потяжелела и пошла кругом, Сфинкс покачнулся. Перед глазами поплыла расчерченная травой брусчатка. Сфинкс почувствовал, что его куда-то тянут, и в последний раз попытался вырваться.  
\- Я же говорил, - сказали у него за спиной, и Лес остановился. - Его съедят.  
Тяжёлая эфирная влага туманом повисла в голове. Сфинкс упал на колени, кто-то больно стиснул его плечо. Слепой, подумал Сфинкс, или то, что выглядит, как он.  
Но чёрный с проседью волк стоял в двух шагах от него и, щеря кончики клыков, смотрел куда-то вверх. Сфинкс протянул к нему руку - и его потащили прочь. Камни ушли из-под ног, площадь провалилась далеко вниз. Сфинкс успел разглядеть, что волк шагнул вслед за ним, а затем вокруг воздвиглись стены темноты.  
Сфинкс падал. В ушах свистел ветер, рядом летел кто-то ещё.  
\- Убедился? - спросила темнота, и Сфинкс тут же узнал голос.  
\- Ты слабак, - презрительно сказали с другой стороны. - Тебе следовало самому съесть его.  
\- Я не хотел его есть, - ответил Сфинкс, и Тигр с Ананси рассмеялись, как хорошей шутке.  
Кто-то ещё был в этой темноте, вспыхивающей далёкими холодными звёздами. Сфинкс, прищурившись, различил длинный худой силуэт, летящий раскинув руки.  
\- Трепач Гои? - позвал он, и ветер унёс его слова вверх.  
\- Я, - откликнулся Гои. - Хороший полёт.  
\- Да, - ответил Сфинкс. - Очень.  
\- Спроси, тебе же хочется, - весело разрешил Ананси.  
\- Зачем вы спасли меня?  
\- Нас попросили, - проворчал Тигр.  
\- Кто?  
Ананси потянулся худой чёрной рукой, обхватил Сфинкса за живот и сунулся близко, как будто собрался поведать интимный секрет.  
\- Хронос, - шепнул он. Ветер разметал его голос.  
\- Кала, - вздохнули из темноты.  
\- Часовщик, - буркнул Тигр. - Тот, который поклялся никогда больше не делать часов.  
Сфинкс запрокинул голову и перевернулся ногами вверх. Внутри стало легко, холодно и горько, как от морской воды.  
\- Мне повезло, а? - пробормотал он, но дальше летели молча. 

_Курильщик_  
Нам не пришлось долго сходить с ума. Я узнал, в какой больнице лежит Сфинкс, и хотел сразу поехать к нему, но Чёрный меня остановил.  
\- Какой смысл? - спросил он, и я понял, что он прав.  
Меня всё ещё терзало чувство вины. Мне казалось, что я не сделал чего-то важного, и теперь Сфинкс из-за меня подвергается жуткой опасности. Может быть, он уже в каком-то смысле мёртв. Или лежит раненный. Мало ли что может случиться в том месте, куда он ушёл.  
Чёрный, видя моё состояние, остался у меня. Вечером, уже ложась спать, он сказал, что Сфинкс - это как раз тот человек, который ухитряется выбраться сухим из любой передряги.  
\- Я не говорю, что он ни в коем случае не получит по голове, - уточнил Чёрный, - но, я уверен, скоро он очнётся и потребует цветов в палату.  
Про цветы я, конечно, усомнился. Но злорадная уверенность Чёрного слегка успокоила меня.  
А утром мне позвонил ещё сильнее простуженный сосед Сфинкса и сказал, что Сфинкс очнулся. Я почувствовал огромное облегчение и даже удивился, что не воспарил на коляской. Естественно, я тут же пристал к Чёрному. Его не пришлось долго уговаривать. По дороге в больницу я взял с него клятвенное обещание, что он не будет объяснять только что вышедшему из комы, как он не прав. Я по себе знаю, какое моральное и физическое воздействие оказывают отповеди Чёрного. Такое даже здоровому человеку не пожелаешь.  
Сфинкс выглядел хорошо. Я не знал, чего ожидать - покойницкой бледности, тех самых царапин или синевы недавнего утопленника, но Сфинкс выглядел слегка осунувшимся, не больше. Увидев нас, он очень удивился.  
\- А вы откуда узнали? - спросил он, и я соврал. Я сказал, что просто решил позвонить ему, а трубку взял сосед.  
Сфинкс и до этого странно смотрел на меня, а тут и вовсе уставился, как будто дальний свет фар включил. У него были страшно тоскливые глаза, и я окончательно расхотел что-либо спрашивать у него.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Чёрный. У него был отвратительно скептический тон.  
\- Прекрасно, - откликнулся Сфинкс. - Только шишка болит. Набил, когда упал.  
\- Надо было подушечку подложить.  
\- Не успел, - очень любезно ответил Сфинкс. Мне захотелось увести Чёрного куда-нибудь подальше. Я понимал, почему он так бесится, и мне было неудобно, потому что бесился он из-за меня. Всё-таки Сфинкс здорово меня напугал.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь привезти, Сфинкс? - спросил я. - И вообще, когда тебя выписывают?  
Сфинкс пожал плечами:  
\- Скоро, наверное. Ничего не надо, благодарю.  
Я помялся. Чёрный, воплощение неодобрения, стоял, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ладно, - сказал я, - не будем тебя утомлять.  
Сфинкс кивнул. Я чувствовал, что он дождаться не может, когда мы уйдём.  
\- Пока, - неловко пробормотал я и развернулся к двери. Чёрный взялся за ручки коляски и стал толкать меня, хотя необходимости не было, и я сам спешил выехать в коридор.  
Но голос Сфинкса нагнал меня у самой двери.  
\- Курильщик, ты мне приснился, - сказал Сфинкс. - Ты был чем-то испуган.  
Я обернулся. Сфинкс внимательно и насмешливо смотрел на меня, но вид у него всё равно был пришибленный. Мы не оставляли его в пустой палате, с ним лежали ещё два пациента, которые в тот момент спали, но Сфинкс выглядел кошмарно одиноким. Глядя на него, я вспомнил наш выпуск.  
\- И правда, - сказал я, - с чего бы это мне было пугаться?  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил Сфинкс. - Спасибо, что разбудил.  
Я кивнул и попытался выехать, но в дверях кто-то появился. Кто-то миниатюрный и с очень длинными волосами. Я поднял голову и увидел, что это Русалка.  
\- Привет, - сказала она, мельком посмотрев на меня и Чёрного. Она пропустила нас и вошла в палату. Я, не выдержав, обернулся.  
Сфинкс смотрел на неё с таким перевёрнутым посеревшим лицом, что мне захотелось зажмуриться. Я быстро отвернулся. Чёрный повёз меня по коридору, и мне показалось, что я слышу голос Сфинкса. Он говорил так, словно за что-то извинялся.  
Я решил, что в ближайшее время не хочу видеть его. И даже думать о нём.

Мне часто говорили, что для работы нужен покой и хорошее настроение. Чушь всё это. Меня тянет писать, когда я расстроен или потрясён. Это способ выплеснуть всё, что портит мне нервы.  
Когда я вернулся домой, у меня просто чесались руки. Я крикнул Чёрному, что он может обедать без меня, а сам поспешил в мастерскую. Подъехав к мольберту, я даже не посмотрел на медведя.  
У меня в голове снова было перо. И зелень. Без красного или чёрного. Просто зелень.

 _Рыжий_  
Я всегда знал, что Сфинкс выкинет какой-нибудь финт...


End file.
